Il Cuore del Cielo: The Heart of the Sky
by Fhxc885
Summary: Sudden declaration of that she is the Vongola Undicesimo, Serizawa Tsubasa's life had taken to a new turn. As her journey unfolds, shadows of darkness seeps into her soul; connecting her lost memories that she seeks, taking everything that she loves swallows into darkness including herself... Will she prevail? Or will she fall into the Dark sky? Warning: OCs, AU, OOCs Chp 4 is out!
1. Target Ichi: The Mafia Life arrives!

**If I were to say the rest of the story is hiatus while you guys read this?  
**

**Nevermind... OTL**

**Anyway, new story of XI generation? Hope you guys like it~ ^^**

_**Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Italic = Flashback/Etc.**_

_**Conversation**_

_**"aaa": thinking  
*aaa*: action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb): Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character  
aaa "bbb": Character A possessing character B, speaking as him/herself**_

* * *

**Target Ichi: The Mafia Life arrives!**

_The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away..._

_**"This song... That's right some nights of it; I have been hearing this song in my sleep. I didn't know that this song... Is something that changes my life."**_

**Sounds of bamboo wood smacking against each other together with hard stamping sound onto the tatami mat. Right inside the martial arts hall of Namimori, two practitioners of the kendo club were clashing the Shinai to score a point as much of their force as they could.**

Shizuka: *clashes shinai with ?* Is there all you have, Captain-to-be?!

?: You're underestimating me way too much! *pushes her back*

Shizuka: *prepares her stance*

?: *grips her Shinai tightly* Eat this...! *charges forward*

**The other party charges with the sword raised high up, running towards her opponent. However... She had accidently stepped onto the Hakama, tripped onto the ground with her face pressed hard onto her men.**

(A/N: FYI, this "Men" is the headgear of a Kendo uniform.)

Shizuka: *sweatdrop* Again...

?: *quickly rushed to ?* D-D-Daijoubu desu ka, T-Tsubasa-chan...?!

**Serizawa Tsubasa, your typical daily student who had clumsily tripped over her own Hakama. The blond twin-tailed girl which many members had questioned how she is the captain-to-be of the Kendo club? Well, that will be the one interesting wonders to add.**

Tsubasa: *slowly sits up* I-I-Itai... *removes her headgear; red marks of the headgear shown on her face* Ow... *rubs her face* I tripped over my own hakama...!

?: *examines her face quietly* ... I-It's not an injury... But, you should see the nurse to check, Tsubasa-chan.

Tsubasa: *annoyed pout* It's only a mark, Reiko-chan... Besides... *jumps back up* I'm going for another round~!

Shizuka: *shows a Time-out signal* My bad, the homeroom is starting soon. And I don't want to be late.. *picks her things up; walks out of the hall* See ya guys later~

Tsubasa: *angry pout* Che...

Reiko: *slowly stands up* I-I'll be going ahead first too, then... *walks off*

Tsubasa: Hai... *looks at the clock; eyes widened in horror* I-It wasn't a joke after all! G-G-GYAH, I'M LATE! *quickly rushed off*

* * *

**Rushing back to Girls Locker Room, Tsubasa nevertheless changes her outfit back to her school uniform; dashing out of the locker room with her bag in the speed of light. Tsubasa thought to herself 'Argh...! Damn it...! Why the hell they had to put the classroom so far from the hall?!'**

**THUMP! Tsubasa falls back onto the ground after bumping into someone while rushing back to her class. Tsubasa rubbed her forehead and said "Ouch... What was that-?!"**

**Looking up ahead of the one who she had bumped into, it's a young looking man around his with his raven-black haired swept back neatly with black orbs staring right into her gaze, with strange amusement glinted in his eye. He asked "Are you alright, kimi...?"**

**Tsubasa quickly stood up as she dust off the dirt on the ground, stuttered out nervously "O-O-Of course..."**

?: *small smirk* You should be careful walking around... Or you might fall off the stairs instead, Serizawa Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: *twitch; embarrassed blush* W-What kind of teacher are you that makes fun of a student?! Then again.. *stares at him suspiciously* I've never seen you before...

?: Oh? I didn't think you're the kind of student who will flirt on your prey at first sight...~

Tsubasa: *blushes and twitches harder* O-O-Omae...!

**The school bell had rung as the first class is about to start, alerting Tsubasa greatly as she shouted "I'm late!" running off to her classroom as fast as she could. The male teacher simply stood there as he watches her off running back to the class, smirking to himself "This should be interesting...~"****Right back in the classroom, Tsubasa lies on her desk tiredly while giving a tired yawn as she mumbled to herself "Made it in time..."**

Teacher: *slides open the door; walks in*

Class rep: Stand!

Everyone: *stands up*

Tsubasa: *sighs; slowly stands up*

Teacher: From this year onwards, Professor Boreen, the mathematics genius, will be your homeroom teacher and also your math teacher, I hope all of you will have a great learning experience from a math genius like him.

Tsubasa: "Math Genius... Guess regular teachers are not enough to teach us now." *looks up; eyes widened in horror* Oh hell no...

Boreen: Chaos~ I'm Boreen-sensei, the Math Genius, please take care of me.

Tsubasa:*points her finger at him* O-O-O-OMAE-!

Teacher: *looks at Tsubasa* This is surprising, I thought you would still be sleeping.

Tsubasa: *angry sigh* Obviously not today... *looks at Boreen* Y-You're the homeroom teacher?!

Boreen: *smirks* Why yes, of course~ I hope you didn't trip into the stairs or anything~

Classmates: *snickers*

Tsubasa: *twitch* "T-That bastard... G-Gaman na..." O-Of course not~ My right eye has a perfect eyesight, S-Sensei...

Boreen: I see, that's great then~

Tsubasa: *twitching* "Kiisama... How dare he make fun of me...!"

* * *

**Lunch time has came for Namimori-middle, every students were scattered out in different places for lunch. Tsubasa and her friend, Reiko, had gone up to the roof to eat their lunch together. While eating, Reiko had noticed that Tsubasa was staring at a certain person for quite a while now...**

Boreen: *being surrounded by girls; chatting with them*

Reiko: *looks at Boreen for a while; looks back at Tsubasa* ... Is there something wrong with Boreen-sensei, Tsubasa-chan?

Tsubasa: *looks at Reiko* Eh...? A-Ah, i-iie, nandemonai yo...!

Reiko: *chuckles slightly* Tsubasa is worried about Boreen-sensei, desu ka?

Tsubasa: *slightly faint blush* O-Of course not! W-We only met for the first time!

Reiko: Sou ne... *looks back into the sky*

Tsubasa: *looks at the sky* ... It happen again...

Reiko: E-Eh...?

Tsubasa: The dream, the same song came again into my head, Reiko-chan.

Reiko: S-Soka...?

**Tsubasa merely nodded as she takes a deep heave of breathe and sung it in a melodious tone:  
"**_**The Sea knows no bounds...**_**  
**_**The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation...**_**  
**_**The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away...  
A Boy and a Girl journeys together with a pair of wings...  
Searching for the Miracles of dream...  
Within each of their hands holds a feather in their hand  
Belonging to each respective wings...  
The Boy and the Girl held their hands together...  
Flying over the endless sea, hands connect together forever..."**_

Reiko: K-Kirei no uta...

Tsubasa: *small smile* Sou ne...~ *stands up* Yosh~! I'm going to practice more of my strokes at the Kendo hall~!

Reiko: E-Eh..?!

Tsubasa: *swings her arm excitedly* Hora hora, I barely get myself a good match of showdown today! Plus, I won't mind

Reiko: *soft sigh* Tsubasa-chan, mou...

Boreen: *standing by the entrance hidden* "I knew it... That child is really..."

* * *

**Walking back home in the late afternoon, Tsubasa was walking back to her home ahead: Which is a large mansion due to the fact her father runs the Kendo dojo. Heading into the entrance hall, Tsubasa takes off her shoes and wears on her indoor slippers; she heard her mother's call from the living room "Tsubasa-chan, we have a guest today! Would you come joining us?!"**

**"Hai!" shouted back Tsubasa, quickly adjust her indoor slippers and walks towards the living room.**

Tsubasa: *slides open the door* I'm home, Okaa-san...!

Sumi: *looks at Tsubasa* Tsubasa-chan! Keep your jaw closed, we have finally found someone who wished to rent a place here~!

Tsubasa: *facepalm* Okaa-san...

Sumi: Also, your roommate is also an excellent tutor~! And he could also helped to stop your addiction towards Kendo!

Tsubasa: *deadpan* Did Otou-san even agreed to this...?

Sumi: Well *crosses her arms* Your father did agree the part on your failing grades, so we both took him in.

Tsubasa: "Damn... This sucks alright..." So, who's the guy that is going to rent the room-?! *jawdrop*

**Unbelievable... - Was the only word that summarizes everything that was in her head. Right in front of her one right eye sight was a very familiar man with slicked raven-black hair and familiar black orbs wearing the usual small smirk of amusement plastered on his face. However, instead of the outfit she had saw that familiar stranger wearing in school, he was wearing a formal business-like suit attire and a fedora hat with yellow cone.**

Sumi: *gesture to ?* Tsubasa-chan, this is Reborn, from today onwards he will also be your roommate as well. I hope you will get along with him~

?: *notices Tsubasa; polite smile* That's a very cute daughter over there, Miss Serizawa.

Tsubasa: *twitches harder* "Liar! That son of a..."

Sumi: *chuckles* Anyway, Tsubasa-chan, would you mind showing the guest his room?

Tsubasa: W-Why me?!

Sumi: *crosses her arms* Serizawa Tsubasa...

Tsubasa: *annoyed sigh* Ugh, fine... "It's not that bad if Mom hires some other guy... But why that son of bastard anyway?!"  
**Sliding the door open, its appearance is a simple outlook of a simple Japanese guest room. There was a coffee table on the tatami mat with two single-seated sofa placed opposite of each other. Further ahead, there is also another door which is normally for a balcony view of the city.**

**Tsubasa let out an annoyed sigh and said in a blunt and emotionless tone "Here is your room, Reborn-san. The futon are right in that door over there." pointing at the close door on the left.**

Tsubasa: *points at the front door ahead of her* There is a balcony ahead at the door in front. If there is nothing else, please make yourself at home then. *about to leave*

Reborn: *pulls her in; slides the door close*

Tsubasa: O-Oi, what the hell was that-?!

Reborn: *pointing a gun at her forehead; smirks* It's lesson time, Dame-Tsuba~

Tsubasa: Omae... O-Omae wa nani mono da?! You're not Boreen-sensei... Sure you are him in the day, who exactly are you- And is that really a real gun?!

Reborn: Hn, you're only correct of the front with merely half a mark, Tsubasa. *pulls back his gun* My job is to be your tutor, while also... My true job is being a Hitman Assassin. And my real job is... *squats near to her at her eye level; tilts her chin up lightly* To make you a Mafia Boss.

Tsubasa: *eyes widened in horror* M-M-M-Mafia Boss?!

Reborn: I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss.

Tsubasa: "... That's it, I'm calling the hospital for the lunatic..." Look, if you're planning to scare me to attend your tutoring, you seriously need to have your head check-

Reborn: The method is left up to me, so... *cups her chin; smirks* Should I start with the seduction class first, Dame-dame-Tsuba~?

Tsubasa: *red-painted face* W-Wha... W-W-What... *smacks his hand away; quickly scoots back* D-D-D-D-Don't touch me, you stupid pervert old man!

Reborn: *chuckles; stands up and head to the door* Of course, that will be the latter lesson as we go along...~ Or... *smirks* You would like to have that lesson right now, .sa~?

Tsubasa: *embarrassed blush; quickly heads to the door* Hell not, kono baka hentai Jii-jii! Tch, why am I in charge of your overstaying anyway...?! *walks off*

Reborn: *amused smile; follows*

Tsubasa: "Damn it, damn it, damn it all...! Could this day just get any worse?!"

* * *

**From afar watching Tsubasa who is bringing Reborn a tour around her house, two shadowy figures stood with the shadows of darkness shadowed their figure from the truth. The figure which is seemingly to be kneeling down, laughed heartily "Yare yare, I didn't think Decimo would be this smart~ So... When do we get hold of her~?"**

**"Hm... It would be such a shame to take that child now, after all..." The other figure which merely raised up his left hand vexed his finger lightly and continued in his usual collected tone "Wouldn't be interesting to see the growth of the child of 'that famigila'? Especially... It's 'that famigila' I'm referring to."**

**"Ahahaha~ As expected of that, this should be really something to look forward to~!" laughed the kneeling figure. He stood up and followed the other figure that had turned around and headed back into the darkness...**

* * *

**Early Dawn of the next day during Spring, Tsubasa had started her daily routine like always. Her passion towards Kendo is said to be admirably strong, often reaching to the school's dojo early for her own self-training before other members have arrived.**

**This act had no doubt made the previous captain to appoint Serizawa Tsubasa as the next captain-to-be despite being a total klutz, that's right... Tsubasa reflected back of life right this instant while she was rushing off to school, if her mother had not sent out flyers for people to rent a room in their house; she would have been living off a regular life as a student... Head of Kendo club... Probably writing off her occupation as being the Kendo queen-**

**"Damn you, Reborn! I hope you would trip over 100 flights of stairs and die!" Tsubasa cursed loudly into the sky, having enough frustration of trying to avoid Reborn's 'sadistic spartan' methods training of getting her into the mafia life.**

**No shit of doubt to her, Mafia is something of no good and killing. Tsubasa had remembered the horrible history of people misusing Kendo for evil deeds, some were caught, some had got their punishment... However, she is disturbed by the fact some had gotten away it.**

**Call her naive, if you must... Tsubasa know it's naive to have such thoughts, but... She couldn't help herself but hating the idea of a person staining him or herself with the blood of another... Mafia is no doubt of history filled with wars and killing, and that is the last thing she wishes to get herself into.**

**Shaking her head off to remove the horrible memories, Tsubasa continues running off to school down the path she had always go to...**

**Of a spook second of sudden, an ambush appeared out from the hidden unknown corners of the path. There were three black-hooded figures appeared surrounding Tsubasa, blocking her way off to school. Tsubasa stopped to see, immediately guessing those people weren't any good people.**

Tsubasa: *pulls out her kendo shinai* Dare da?!

Hooded 1: Serizawa Tsubasa... No, Sawada Tsubasa-sama, Vongola Undicesimo, I need you to come with us.

Tsubasa: "Vongola Undicesimo?! What the hell is going on here?!"

Hooded 2: Resistance is futile, Undicesimo-sama. It would be best of suggestion to have you come with us.

Tsubasa: *readies her stance* And if I don't...?

Hooded 3: We'll have no choice but to have you come with us, Tsubasa-sama.

**The hooded figure in front of her ran towards her, his blade sliding out from the cloak by his side. Tsubasa kept a firm grip on her shinai, moved back at the second the slash was about to land on her sleeve. She charges forward and hits directly into the gut in full swing of her shinai, the figure falls to the ground and lay unconscious.**

**Turning to her back, the second hooded figure had pulled out a Sai from her hand and attempt to strike on her. Tsubasa avoid the strike and pushed up her shinai against for defense. Pushing against each other's will for dominance, Tsubasa pushes her Sai back along with her and charges onwards to the hooded figure; knocking her out.**

**Turning back to the front, the third hooded figure raised up a blunt object from above and strikes down onto her. Holding the pressuring object with her shinai with two hands, Tsubasa raised her right leg and kicks it swiftly hard into the gut; pushing him back while paralyzing him for a moment. She moves to his back in few swift steps and knocks him out by hitting at the back of his neck directly. **

**Looking back at her surroundings, the three hooded figures had landed unconscious after having knocking them all out. Tsubasa panted slightly, mutters to herself "Okay... Still breathing and alive..."**

'**Damn it... That stupid Reborn, owe me a hell lot of explanation alright!' mentally yelled Tsubasa in frustration, still having not much of a grasp whatever that is happening still.**

**The school bell of Nami-middle had echoed through the town into the sky, realizing the first class is about to start soon. She shouted "Not again!" picking up her bag and headed off to school easily.**

* * *

**At the roof during lunch once more, Tsubasa had told Reiko everything happened earlier in the morning and yesterday's evening as well. However, excluding the information of Reborn telling her that he is a tutor to make her into a mafia boss and relevant information or sorts...**

Reiko: S-Soka...?!

Tsubasa: *nods* Yup, a weird tutor yesterday, an ambush today...

Reiko: A-Are you hurt or anything, Tsubasa-chan...?!

Tsubasa: *swings her arm; grins* Nope~ Besides, those guys are an easy fit to defeat them~!

Reiko: *sighs* Mou, Tsubasa-chan...

Tsubasa: Maa maa~ "Now that I think about it... I didn't even see Reborn for the half of entire day, where is he...?!

Announcer: *voice only* Serizawa Tsubasa for Class 2-C, will you please make you way to the martial arts dojo now?

Reiko: *confused expression*

Tsubasa: I wonder if the senpais have some new practices for me. *stands up; heads to the door*

Reiko: A-Ah, T-Tsubasa-chan!

Tsubasa: Daijoubu daijoubu~ I won't get any bruises or anything, Reiko-chan~! *walks off*

Reiko: A-Ah... *looks into the sky worriedly* D-Doushiyo...

* * *

**Outside of the dojo room, Tsubasa stood there as she quietly examines the door beyond... Normally, she would have entered into the room excitedly to see what is up. But, instead... There's something about today's announcement feels a little off. A Senpai or a junior member of the club would have went up to tell her about this, but instead, it was the announcement who had called her over...**

'**What did I do this time now...?' Tsubasa quietly wondered to herself as she enters into the dojo...**

**Inside the dojo, the dojo was completely pitch-black unlike it was filled with rays from the day time. Tsubasa said "Hey... Anyone there?"**

**A sudden flash of white light from above, temporarily blinding her single it slowly fades off, Tsubasa looked back up to see Shizuka stood there, wearing the Kendo uniform motionlessly with her eyes covered by her bangs.**

Tsubasa: S-Shizuka, it's you! Wait... Where are the senpais...?

Shizuka: ...

Tsubasa: Oi, Shizuka- *about to touch her*

**Tsubasa's hands was about to gently pat on Shizuka's shoulder in that split moment... Shizuka instantly pulls out her shinai and slashes her. Tsubasa luckily at the last second clumsily, avoiding the attack. She shouted angrily "Oi, what was that for-?!"**

**A chuckle was heard... A deep chuckle filled with dark amusement tone was heard. What came out of Shizuka's mouth was her voice filled with a mysterious, dark yet unknown tone spoke "I compliment you, Serizawa Tsubasa- No, Sawada Tsubasa, the next Vongola Boss... Vongola Undicesimo..."**

"**Shizuka- No... You... You're not Shizuka... Who... Who the hell are you and what have you done to Shizuka, omae?!" Tsubasa shouted angrily with her right eye narrowed blazing with emotions of anger in it.**

? "Shizuka": *small smirks* A fiery burning spirit you have there... However, let's see how long will it burn now, shall we? *charges forward*

Tsubasa: *dodges quickly* Oi, answer me!

? "Shizuka": Time will give you the answer you seek, young Vongola... However, there is something to be tested to if you're truly worthy of that answer. *pulls back slightly; strikes again*

**Another strike of slash came from Shizuka's Shinai at Tsubasa, Tsubsa quickly dodges once more to the side.**

**She quickly picks up the shinai which was close to her side, blocks the incoming attack from Shizuka. Pushing herself to stood up against the attack, the possessed Shizuka complimented Tsubasa "Not bad at all, Young Vongola...~"**

"**I was taught by the best Kendo teacher, after all!" Tsubasa replied with a proud tone hinted in her words.**

**The possessed Shizuka smirked "Thank you~"**

"**I was speaking of my father!" Tsubasa angrily shouted back, pushing her back and gives her another strike slash of her shinai against Shizuka.**

**Shizuka pushes the strikes away and counters back at Tsubasa, which she blocked and the pattern between the two continues with block, attack, block, attack, block, attack, etc...**

**However, in the middle, Shizuka's speed had gone unusually slightly faster and strikes at Tsubasa from behind. Tsubasa had turned around to block the attack with her shinai, but, the pressure from Shizuka is unusually stronger than her normal strength; making Tsubasa falling back onto the ground with Shizuka straddling over her and uses one of her hands to pin both of Tsubasa's hands.**

? "Shizuka": I admire your persistence, child... Wouldn't it be better if you're to surrender yourself to me, Serizawa Tsubasa...?

Tsubasa: *death glares* Hell no! And whoever the hell you are, leave Shizuka now!

? "Shizuka": *small smirk* That won't do... After all... You're what the Vongola have been looking for...

Tsubasa: Huh...? "What... What does that..."

? "Shizuka": *cups her chin; stares in the eyes* I see... Everything had lost in your eyes... Waking up with no memories of 7 years had past...

Tsubasa: *eyes widened in surprise* Why... Why would you...

? "Shizuka": *voice changes* Come with me...

Tsubasa: W-What...?

? "Shizuka": *whispers into her ear* Resist with your resolve is nothing but mere futile effort...

Tsubasa: *eyes slowly goes blank* D-Damn...

? "Shizuka": Come with me, Young Vongola... I will bring you to the answer you seek...

Tsubasa: "This voice... I've... I've heard it somewhere before... No...,. I... R... Reborn..."

* * *

**BANG! BANG! Two gunshot sounds snapped Tsubasa back into the reality, Shizuka had jumped away from Tsubasa the bullets were firing to her. Turning her head to the entrance, Boreen aka Reborn had pulled out a black gun pointing at Shizuka with his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.**

Tsubasa: *quickly sits up* R-R-Reborn...

? "Shizuka": The world strongest hitman and an ex-arcobaleno of the Sun, Reborn... *small smirk* What an interesting surprise...~

Boreen: Leave your hands off that girl now.

? "Shizuka": *chuckles* Very well, Arcobaleno~ I will leave that child... For now that is~ *closes eye; slumps onto the ground*

Tsubasa: *about to rush over* Shizuka-! *sudden dizziness; about to fall onto the ground*

Boreen: *catches her*

Tsubasa: *clutch hold of her head tightly* D-Damn it... *looks at Reborn* R-Reborn...

Boreen: We have a lot of talk to do, Dame-Tsuba... "He's right... They had come here as well... Who... Who exactly are they...?" *grips hold of Tsubasa tightly*

_**"As Tsubasa life turns to a new leaf  
A new journey is about to take a step  
However... Shadows follows her...  
Connecting everything into a sky..."**_

_**End of Target Ichi**_


	2. Ouverture doth stir the savage beast

**Ahahahaha... I know... I KNOW! TT_TT  
**

**I'm supposed to finished my other stories before this...  
**

**Okay, I will try to at least complete this story with the first arc done... But I won't guarantee you if my brain dares to boycott me in this... Just kill the brain, not the writer! o3olll**

**So, here's the second chapter... Hope you guys like it? ^^lll**

_**Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Italic = Flashback/Etc.**_

_**Conversation**_

_**"aaa": thinking  
*aaa*: action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb): Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character  
aaa "bbb": Character A possessing character B, speaking as him/herself**_

* * *

**Target Ni: Rain's Ouverture doth stir the savage beast**

_Previously..._

_? "Shizuka": *chuckles* Very well, Arcobaleno~ I will leave that child... For now that is~ *closes eye; slumps onto the ground*_

_Tsubasa: *about to rush over* Shizuka-! *sudden dizziness; about to fall onto the ground*_

_Boreen: *catches her*_

_Tsubasa: *clutch hold of her head tightly* D-Damn it... *looks at Reborn* R-Reborn..._

_Boreen: We have a lot of talk to do, Dame-Tsuba..._

* * *

**The usual dawn of the next day, Tsubasa was walking down the same usual path to school; going for her usual morning training. She sighed to herself... Silently ponder of what had happened yesterday...**

* * *

_**Yesterday night, Tsubasa had woke up in her futon, realizing that Reborn had brought her home from school after that event. That's right... Tsubasa was ambushed in the morning, and then being attacked by Shizuka who had somehow been control by someone.**_

_**Reborn sat by her bed and said "You're awake, Dame-Tsuba..."**_

_Tsubasa: *quickly sits up* R-R-Reborn- *sudden dizziness; about to fall*_

_Reborn: *stretches his hand out; catches her* You exhaust yourself, Baka-Tsuba._

_Tsubasa: *faint blush; quickly pulls back* O-Oh shut up... Anyway, Reborn, what's going on...? What's Vongola, Reborn... You owe me a lot of explanation!_

_Reborn: It's about time I will tell you then. __Now for the reason why I came here is because I was assigned by the Vongola family's 10th generation boss, to come to Japan and protect you from assassins._

_Tsubasa: "Now that I think about it... He did say something about the Vongola family..." But... What does that got to do with me?_

_Reborn: "That girl... She really doesn't remember, does she?" You're what those fools are after, so it's my job to protect you from them._

_Tsubasa: I don't need your protection! I can handle on my own-_

_Reborn: *pins her onto the futon; smirks* I would like to see that myself, Dame-Tsubasa~_

_Tsubasa: *blushes* L-L-Let go of me, stupid pervert!_

_Reborn: *leans in* That's not the correct way to seduce someone, Dame-Dame-Tsuba~ *leans in closer*_

_Tsubasa: *blushes harder* "S-So... S-So close... H-H-His breath... H-H-His body... W-Wait... W-Why am I nervous about this?! I-I have seen Dad's before... I-I-I mean... A-Argh, t-t-too close...!" *closes her eyes tightly*_

_Reborn: *about to leans in to her face* ... *smirks* Relax, I don't go after brats, Dame-Dame-Tsubasa~ *pulls back and stood up*_

_Tsubasa: *opens her eyes* H-Huh?! *looks over*_

_Reborn: *slides open the door* Get some rest, Tsubasa. If you dared to come late for my class, you'll be punished... Oyasumi, Dame-Tsuba~ *walks out; closes the door*_

_Tsubasa: *throws the pillow at the door* Your class is the last thing, I want to attend, baka!_

* * *

**Twitching angrily as she remembered what Reborn had said to her, thinking 'Stupid jerk... I will show to him my kendo ability!'**

**While walking down, passing through the park, there was a melody playing coming from the park. Normally, no one would waked up that earlier to play their music. So... Who would that be?**

**Should she check? ... Well, it wouldn't hurt her curiosity now, would it? Turning her body to the direction of the park, Tsubasa quietly walks in to see the culprit of the melody.**

**Right in the foggy morning of the Namimori park, the park was shrouded with fog only shadows of the figure could be seen. While walking down, Tsubasa thought to herself 'I wonder who does play music in the dawn...'**

**Each steps taking closer, Tsubasa soon reached to see a black-long haired girl of her age playing a violin, wearing a namimori female uniform. She had eye closed with the violin case on the ground opened, pulling the string back and forth to create the melodious music.**

Tsubasa: "A girl...?" *quietly goes over*

?: *looks up; smiles; continues playing*

Tsubasa: ? *stood and listen*

?: She's rather good, isn't she?

Tsubasa: Huh? *looks over*

?: *standing next to Tsubasa; chuckles* But every good song has to come to an end.

Tsubasa: An end, huh... But... Even if it ends, the song will still be playing on in our hearts, mister.

?: That may be, but that's only if we choose to remember it. *drops a coin in her case*

Tsubasa: Remember, huh... "Like that song as well..."

?: I have a friend like that, but I doubt he'd sing it public like this, happy kid. *pats Tsubasa; leaves the park* Can't wait to see the day it comes down to a bust.

Tsubasa: ? What a weird man... *looks back*

?: *finishes up the song on a quiet note* Phew... Thought I'd screw it up...

Tsubasa: You didn't... *small smile* I-It was beautiful, Miss...~

?: *faint blush* Ah! A person- Wait you were here to begin with. Whoops~

Tsubasa: Well... There was one other weird man, though he had left already...

?: There was a guy? *blinks* Well that explains the coin in my case. Still a little too awkward though... *puts her violin away*

Tsubasa: You should have played it in the shopping street! Everyone who passed by, would sure stop by to hear your beautiful music, miss~!

?: Iyah iyah, I suck! Completely! Screwed up the pizzicato, then that last set of sharps and- Oh, shoot! What time is it?!

Tsubasa: Time... Time?! Oh shoot, that stupid Reborn is going to kill me! *quickly runs off*

?: C-Chotto matte- Ah... I never did get the time... *picks up her case; runs off*

* * *

**At the classroom, Tsubsa was lying her head on her table tiredly. She grumbled angrily as she cursed how much she had missed another practice of oppurnity on her kendo skills again. The sounds of the door sliding open and the footsteps of her homeroom teacher didn't make her bother to turn her head to raise and stand up to greet her teacher.**

**While Boreen was talking about something of a new, Tsubasa still had her head lying down until a familiar voice spoke "****Kinomoto Megumi~ Hope we can get along~"**

Class: *whispering among themselves*

Tsubasa: *immediately stands up* V-V-V-Violinist-san!

Reiko: *blinks in surprise* T-T-Tsubasa-chan...?

Megumi: Huh? Ah, it's you, that girl from the park~ Yeesh, if I had known we'd be going to the same school, I would've just walked with ya!

Boy 1: *raises hand* Kinomoto-san, did Kendo-san threaten you to join her Kendo club?

Class: *laughs quietly*

Tsubasa: *twitches in irritation* I do not do that!

Megumi: She's in kendo? *laughs* Sounds fun! I should drop by sometimes~

Boy 2: *looks at Tsubasa* You sure you didn't beat her into a pulp with your kendo stick?

Tsubasa: Of course not! Taku...

Megumi: *sigh* Kora, stop that. Boys will be boys, but you are in middle school... At least be a gentleman...

Boreen: Dame-Tsuba, since you have arrive slightly later than usual... *small smirk* You wil bring Kinomoto Megumi around the school~

Tsubasa: *twitch* W-What?!

Boreen: Wouldn't you like another member added to your club if you have the chance~?

Tsubasa: *twitching* ... Fine! *sits back down; grumbling*

Megumi: *laughs* Please take care of me~

* * *

**At the hallway of the ground level, Tsubasa reluctantly bring Megumi around for a tour with Reiko accompanying her; having being silently threatened by Boreen of his incoming-unknown-yet-deadly plans he has for her if she doesn't do so...**

Tsubasa: And where we are heading is where the sports facility are located, Megumi-san...

Megumi: Eh soka~ I'd join in but I'm horrible with sports~ Ah, come to think of it, didn't everyone call you 'Kendo-san' earlier?

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan is always up early in the dawn for her kendo training, Kinomoto-san. Her house is a Kendo dojo as well.

Megumi: *whistles* Talk about fancy~ Haha~

Tsubasa: Maa maa~ Kendo is the main topic in the Edo Era~! The samurai could equate the disregard for his own life in the heat of battle, which was considered necessary for victory in individual combat, to the Buddhist concept of the illusory nature of the distinction between life and death... *sparkly eyes* How cool is that~!

(A/N: I did my research... And proves I still failed my history o3olll)

Megumi: *sweatdrop; awkward laugh* I-I suppose... But you really seem to love it since you just sparkle like that~

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop* T-T-Tsubasa-chan is really excited in class when the history teacher had spoken about the Samurai era...

Megumi: Eh, really? Just for the sake of kendo? *laughs* Man, you remind me of my uncle! He's into kendo too!

Tsubasa: *clasp hold of Megumi's hand* Really?! W-W-Who is your uncle, Megumi-san?!

Megumi: *jumps a bit* M-Maa, I'm not even sure if you even know him, and he's retired from the sword, I think s-so...

Tsubasa: *drops head down dejectedly* Ah soka...

Reiko: *sweatdrop; pat Tsubasa's back*

Megumi: G-Gomen, but maybe I can introduce you guys when he's not having back problems...~

Tsubasa: *dejected look* Hai... Anyway... *raise head up; smiles happily* Let me show you the kendo dojo, Megumi-san~ *walks off happily*

Megumi: S-Sure~

Reiko: *sweatdrop; sigh* S-S-Sumimasen, Kinomoto-san...

Megumi: Nah, it's not a problem~ This school's pretty interestin' after all~

* * *

**Reaching to the door, Tsubasa slides open the door and turns on the light happily, revealing the Kendo Dojo of the school facility she loved so much.**

Tsubasa: *slides open the door happily* And here's the dojo~ Don't you love the feeling in here~!

Megumi: *looks* Eh, more or less~ You seem to love it more than anyone else I've seen though~

Tsubasa: Yup yup~ Otou-san showed me the joy of learning kendo, Megumi-san.

Megumi: Really? Usually most dads would want to protect their daughters from violence though... I know I would...

Tsubasa: Hm... Maa, Okaa-san wasn't really that approval of me learning kendo, but Otou-san managed to convince her, so it's all good~

Megumi: Eh soka~ Must be nice having a familiy like that~

Tsubasa: Yup yup~ So... *glint* Will you join the Kendo club, Megumi-san~?

Megumi: *smiles* No thanks~

Tsubasa: *whines* Eh...?! You can be the manager just like Reiko-chan!

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop; nervous smile*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* But I'm honestly horrible with sports... Plus... I'm not big on sparring or fighting...

Tsubasa: *grins* Daijoubu daijoubu~ Being the manager is merely helping out with laundry and paperwork~

Megumi: *sweatdrop; awkward smile* B-But Reiko-chan seems to be doing a good job of that already~

Reiko: *sweatdrop* H-Hora, you shouldn't bother Kinomoto-san just like that, Tsubasa-chan...

Tsubasa: *pouts*

Megumi: Maa maa, you don't need me around for kendo. *pats her shoulder* Plus, you guys are great enough as you are.

Tsubasa: And the staff-in-charge complains about the number of injuries...

Reiko: *sweatdrop*

Megumi: *sigh* Hora, be a bit more careful... You're gonna seriously injure yourself at this rate...

Tsubasa: It's the clothing problem, not me!

Reiko: *sighs*

Tsubasa: Anyway~ Since there is still time before afternoon class... *picks up the Shinai* Time for some Kendo practice!

Megumi: *sweatdrop; turns to Reiko* How often is she in here?

Reiko: *sweatdrop* Every Dawn, Lunch and After school, Kinomoto-san...

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Extreme dedication... *watches tsubasa* But I admire that~

Reiko: *chuckles*

* * *

**Time passes into the late afternoon or early evening, Tsubasa and Reiko had decided to head off to Takezushi for a change of their dinner. The Kendo training must have paid off well, judging by the big grin on Tsubasa's face; she must have won the practice matches today. Once reaching to the door, Tsubasa slides it open happily and shouted "****Oji-san~! We're here for our usual set-"**

**"You!" Tsubasa shouted in annoyance as her expression changes the moment her single eye had laid on that person in front of her... The person whom she wanted to see the least.**

**A well-known fedora hat man is sitting at the counter, glancing with his black sharp orbs at Tsubasa and greets his usual greeting with a smirk plastered on his face "Chaos, Dame-Tsuba~"**

?: *familiar voice; walks in from the kitchen* Ah, another customer?

Reiko: *turns her head over* E-Eh, K-Kinomoto-san...?!

Tsubasa: *looks over* E-E-E-E-Eh?!

Megumi: *hair up; wearing an apron* Ara, Tsubasa-chan, Reiko-chan!

Tsubasa: W-W-What are you doing here, Megumi-san...?!

Tsuyoshi: *comes out* She's working here! A hard worker this girl! *laughs*

Megumi: *laughs* Hey, if I'm gonna live here, I gotta work for it!

Tsubasa: *eyes widened* S-S-S-Soka...?

Megumi: *nods* You seem shocked don't ya? What's up?

Reiko, Tsubasa: *nods very hard*

Megumi: So I'm guessing you know Uncle Yamamoto?

Tsubasa: Eh? *nods* Tsuyoshi-jii-chan's son and a famous baseball league.

Megumi: And my uncle. *blinks*

Reborn: Dame-Dame-Tsuba...

Tsubasa: *twitch* What?! Yamamoto ji-chan is infamous around the world for his baseball league, what else could he be famous for?!

Megumi: Sushi~

Tsubasa: And that as well. *crosses her arms*

Reborn: ... I see then... *fedora covers his eyes; drinking his tea*

Megumi: ... Maa, food anyone?

Tsubasa: Hai~!

Tsuyoshi: Sou yo, you girls must be hungry!

Tsubasa: After rounds of fight, man, I sure am~! *sits at the seat happily; picks up the chopstick*

Reiko: *sits beside Tsubasa*

Tsuyoshi: *quickly cutting the fish* Oi, Megumi. Don't dawdle. *tosses one to her*

Megumi: R-Right! *catches them onto the plate*

Reborn: "Everything is lost in her, huh..." *continues eating*

* * *

**About an hour later or so, Takezushi operating hours had come to an end with its final customer leaving the shop except for Tsubasa, Reiko and Reborn...**

Tsuyoshi: Alright, Megumi, you're off the clock. Good work today!

Tsubasa: Great service there, Megumi-san~!

Megumi: *bows* Why thank you~ Maa, consider it a thank you for showin' me 'round school~

Tsubasa: Maa maa... All thanks to him, of course...~ *death glares at Reborn*

Reborn: *small smirk* That's your punishment for coming late by a minute, Dame-Dame-Tsuba~

Tsubasa: *twitching*

Megumi: Maa maa, that just means she's workin' hard~

Reiko: *nods in agreement*

Tsuyoshi: *laughs* Just like Yamamoto!

Tsubasa: Ah, where's Yamamoto ji-chan though?

Reborn: Work?

Megumi: Eto... *turns to Tsuyoshi* S-So where is he...?

Tsuyoshi: Working I believe. He didn't say much about it.

Tsubasa: Soka... Can't help it if you're in a famous baseball league...

Megumi: Maa maa, at least he comes home~ I actually see him more than my parents!

Tsubasa: S-Soka...?

Megumi: Maa, no biggy~ Mom and Dad are busy with work so they sent me to live here~

Reiko: ...

Reborn: Tsuyoshi, mind if you leave the kids to me? I have something important to tell them...

Tsuyoshi: Sure thing. *walks into the kitchen*

Tsubasa: *watches Tsuyoshi leaves; looks back* What's the big deal, Reborn...?

Megumi: *stares*

Reborn: *looks back at Megumi* So they had decided to sent you here as well, Megumi?

Megumi: *nods* They never told me why other than work, but that's about it.

Tsubasa: *eyes widened in horror* M-M-Megumi-san, don't tell me you're...

Reborn: This is Kinomoto Megumi, the daughter of one of our members of the Vongola Famigila.

Megumi: *laughs* Yo~ Nice to meet ya Tsubasa~

Tsubasa: N-N-No way!

Megumi: *blinks* Reborn-san, why is she flippin' out?

Tsubasa: *facepalm* Damn it... Let me make this clear, Reborn. I grew up in a normal family that runs the Kendo dojo, there's no way I am the Mafia Boss!

Megumi: OH that! No, you are. *smiles*

Tsubasa: It's a lie! I grew up in a normal family-

Reborn: Tsubasa, you're the next Vongola Undicesimo, it's not a lie we're telling.

Tsubasa: Urusai! I... I'm just a normal girl, I can't be part of the Mafia... *bits her lips* Mafia... Mafia kills people...

Megumi: *frowns* You don't like it either...?

Tsubasa: Why would I?! I hate killing! I hate people slaying each other! I hate it, and I will never be part of the mafia!

Megumi: Tsubasa-chan. It's not much of a choice... I don't want part of this either, but...

Tsubasa: Forget it, Reborn... Because of people like you... Shizuka... She nearly got... I never will be a part of the mafia! *dashes out of the shop*

Reiko: T-T-Tsubasa-chan-!

Reborn: Leave her, Reiko.

Megumi: ... *frowns* Suman... I wasn't much help being here, huh?

Reborn: You did your best, Megum... *bows his head down*

_? "Shizuka": *flashback in Reborn's head; chuckles* Very well, Arcobaleno~ I will leave that child... For now that is~_

Reborn: *grits his teeth* Tch... They won't rest till they get their hands on her again, I'm afraid...

Megumi: *frowns; rubs her arm* I'll... I'll go find her. Set this straight. I can't leave a friend sad like that after all. *runs out the shop*

Reiko: M-Megu-chan...

Reborn: ... "7 years ago... That day..."

* * *

**At a nearby playground, Tsubasa was sitting on a swing which she swings it back and forth lightly. Silently wondering about her past...**

**That's right, like what that mysterious voice had said, Tsubasa awoken in a room of her adoptive parents house with no memories of anything. She doesn't even remember her own name or where she had came from.**

**Her parents had come into the room where she was resting, telling her that she was found lying in the garden with her head bleeding and clothes soaked in blood red. However luckily, there wasn't any injuries on her body.**

**It was then that day, they decided to take her in and give her the name "Tsubasa". The angel with a single small 'wing' of hope came down to them and brought hope to the couple who are childless for years.**

**Her life with them had the typical ups and downs of a normal family, but, every night there were different things she saw...**

**Occasionally of chance, it was a regular or dreamless night. Though, most of the night it was different mixed of dreams, some dreams were about a young girl and her brother having their moments together. And some dreams were about a pair of blond and red-haired boys in a group, protecting and fighting against the baddies.**

**However... Some dreams she saw was people whom had known her, calling her the name 'Tsubasa', but... Could they be her lost memories?**

**She needed answers, desperately. Who is she? Where did she come from? And why were there people coming after her...**

**Deep in thought, she could heard sounds of footsteps approaching her with a familiar voice "****Mind if I sit with you?"**

Tsubasa: *head bowing down* Sit whenever you want then...

Megumi: *sits on the swing next to her* ... *looks up* It's a nice sky, isn't it? No clouds or anything... Haha, just a clear day~

Tsubasa: Sou ne...

Megumi: Hm... You know. I understand the sentiment of not wanting any part of the mafia... *swings back and forth a bit* Someone would always be in danger, you always gotta watch your back for enemies...

Tsubasa: ...

Megumi: I don't want to fight either. But... *faint smile* I have to do what I can and make use of what's there to survive and protect the things that matter, you know?

Tsubasa: True... But... There's nothing good about mafia... It's always death... And blood... "Like those dreams... Some of it..."

Megumi: That may be, but that's in general isn't it?

Tsubasa: *nods* "T-That's right... I-It's like the dreams... Where those two boys... Protecting their own members... Like a family..."

Megumi: *smiles; pats her shoulder* Tsubasa-chan, you and Reborn... You're the first set of people I've seen with my own eyes who'd use what's given to them for good. Make the best of it.

Tsubasa: *looks at Megumi* Megumi-san...

Megumi: Kora *pokes her cheeks* It doesn't do any good to see you frown~ It's always been better when ya smile anyways.

Tsubasa: Sou ne... *jumps off the swing* Yosh...~! Maa... *familiar smile* Arigatou ne, Megumi-san~

Megumi: Not a problem~ anything for a friend.

**A sudden second, Megumi's cell phone from her pocket let out the calling ring tone...**

Tsubasa: Megumi-san, your phone is ringing.

Megumi: Ah *answers* Hello? Jii-san?

Tsuyoshi: Oi Megumi, did Yuuta say he was staying at a friend's house today? He hasn't come home.

Megumi: Eh? Yuuta's... not home...?

Tsuyoshi: I see... I-

Megumi: Sumimasen, I'll go look for him, Jii-san! *hangs up; about to run out*

Tsubasa: *quickly grabs hold of her hand* W-What's wrong, Megumi-san?!

Megumi: My little brother didn't come home and that's not like him! He'd tell us if he was going out somewhere... Please let go, I need to find him!

Tsubasa: ... *let goes* I'm coming with you.

Megumi: But-

Tsubasa: I won't stand by to do nothing if my friend needs help! So where is your brother, let's go!

Megumi: ... Alright, we'll just have to search town then!

Tsubasa: *nods*

?: That won't be necessary, ladies~ *shuts his phone*

Tsubasa: ! *turns around* Dare?!

**Turning around, a similar figure she saw yesterday but wearing a white cloak with the hood worn on that shadows the face. The voice soon spoke in strange delight "I got lucky tonight~ Two lovely little birds and one me."**

Megumi: ... I don't have time for this. You sound like you know something, don't you?

Tsubasa: You're the one who is behind Megumi-san's brother kidnapping aren't you?!

?: *shrugs* What kidnapping~? All I did was help take care of a tired little boy~

Megumi: You-! Don't screw with me!

?: Hey, there's no benefits in harming a small little boy. At least not when I'm supposed to after something else. *turns to Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: *grits her teeth* You lowlife...

?: *smiles* Anything to wipe them happy little smiles off your faces.

Megumi: You couldn't have just attacked us? The call's pointless.

?: But you're scared, aren't you? It hurts, right? That old wound~

Tsubasa: Huh...?

Megumi: *clenches fists* ...

?: No matter~ *pulls out a shiv* It'll hurt more later on~

Tsubasa: *quickly stands in front of Megumi* I won't let you go near Megumi-san!

?: Who said anything about her? *jabs her right shoulder; puts her in a headlock* I'm after the feisty blonde~

**The pain which invoked by the stab, causes Tsubasa to flinch slightly in pain with blood oozing and staining her white long sleeve. She groaned angrily "Tch-!"**

**BA-THUMP! A loud thump of heartbeat causes her conscious of sight to flicker into darkness for a moment before regaining back with a second, mentally wondered in silent 'N-Nani...'**

Megumi: Tsubasa-chan! Let her go-

?: *holds the blade to her neck* Or what? You can't do shit to me, Ms. Pacifist.

Tsubasa: *sight flickers between light and darkness* "D-Damn it..." *looks at Megumi* Daijoubu... I... I will be fine...

Megumi: ... *picks up a rock* You won't be fine... I don't want that to happen again...

"**Baka, I will be fine-!" **

**BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! Tsubasa's sight flickers between darkness and light even faster as she tries to regain hold of her conscious, clutching hold of her temple tightly with her hand and thought to herself 'W-What's going... D-Damn it...'**

"**Oh, so you grew out of that phase? Pffft, that's a good one...! But any closer and..." The hooded figure presses the edge of the blade a bit closer to Tsubasa's neck warningly and continued "I can guarantee it will never happen again."**

**BATHUMP BATHUMP! BA-THUMP! The conscious within Tsubasa's mind was getting harder to grasp hold, something trying to pull her into the darkness... Tsubasa angrily thought 'Chikusho...' **

**She then look at Megumi with a slight painful pleading look on her face and said "Megumi-san... Please..."**

**Megumi who was trembling in fear, said "I can't accept that, Tsubasa-chan... Not when I can do something about it!" throwing the rock she had picked towards the hooded figure.**

**The said figure notices this, pulls Tsubasa into the way of the incoming rock, she let out a yelp of pain "Ite!"**

**The eye patch which covers her left eye was knock off, revealing the eye she had been hiding for the 7 years... It was a regular left eye shared the same color as the other, but, there is a flame flickering a bright orange flame in her left eye.**

**Years of questioning of her left eye, Tsubasa had not gained a single answer of it... She slowly looks at Megumi with both her eyes, to see a blue flame shrouding around her; flickering in fear.**

"**A close call or bad aim..." The hooded sounded a sigh and said "Well, I suppose I'm allowed to make a little mess this time~"**

**As the blade was to give a light slit onto Tsubasa's neck, her left hand reached out all of a sudden and grabbed hold of the blade. She stood in silence as the bangs of her front hair covered her eyes.**

"**T-Tsubasa...?" Megumi asked with silently with fear still hinted in her voice.**

"**Oh?" said the hooded figure.**

**Her left hand grips hold of the blade tightly, blood oozes out from the palm, Tsubasa spoke with a strange deep voice that isn't hers "... Who..."**

"**I should be asking you that, little girl." said the hooded figure. **

**Tsubasa looked up at the figures with her eyes now revealed to be fiery orange with silted pupils looking at him stoically; then said "Who dares to lay a hand on my Oujo-sama? You insolent, filthy human..." **

**Pulling the shiv off from his hand, Tsubasa pulls back her left hand and then gives a full hard thrust into the chest of the hooded figure. Red blood begins to stain onto the white cloak...**

? "Tsubasa": *feral smirk; let goes of shiv and licks blood* I think that should be enough to scram now, human.

?: Tsk...! You...

Megumi: *eyes wide* ... Tsu... basa-chan...?

? "Tsubasa": *cups his chin* Tell him this, lay his hand on my Oujo-sama again, and inferno is coming.

?: As if I'd pass that on... There's always another day to kill two birds with one stone. *runs off*

? "Tsubasa": Coward... *looks back; notices Megumi*

Megumi: *staring* Just who are you?

? "Tsubasa": *stares at Megumi for awhile* ... Tch... Take care of Oujo-sama... *slowly closes eye* For... Now... *falls*

Megumi: Tsubasa-chan! *catches her*

Reborn: *walks in* Are you guys alright...?

Reiko: *rushes in* T-Tsubasa-chan!

Megumi: S-Somehow... It was an ambush...

Reborn: Same for us... We got attacked as well...

Megumi: Eh? Is everyone alright? ?

Reborn: *nods* There wasn't much assassin and they are easy to deal with.

Megumi: *sigh* Yokatta... I must apologize though, I failed to properly take care of Tsubasa-chan...

Tsubasa: *slowly opens her eyes*

Megumi: Oh, thank goodness... Wait, you ARE Tsubasa, right?

Tsubasa: R... Reborn... Megumi-san... Reiko-chan... What-?! *remembers; grabs hold of Megumi's arm* M-Megumi-san, are you alright?! He didn't do anything to you, right?!

Megumi: Kora, I'm more worried about you! You were the hostage!

Reborn: That explains the wound on her arm... And the hand... *glances at the bloodied hand*

Tsubasa: *looks at the bloodied hand* H-H-How did it...

Megumi: Don't you remember...? You grabbed the knife by the blade when he almost... you know...

Tsubasa: I-I did that...? Soka... *clueless look* I guess I had more potential powers after all.

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Now would you be smart enough to NOT grab the sharp edges of anything?

Tsubasa: Eto... *small nervous grin* Natural instinct...?

Megumi: *stern glare*

Reiko: *facepalm*

Reborn: "So 'that thing' decided to show up..."

Tsubasa: M-Maa Maa... W-What about your brother, Megumi-san...?!

Megumi: M-Maa... I'm not sure...

Reborn: He's back home, turns out he had already gone back home before the attack happened.

Megumi: I see... *sigh* Yokatta...

Tsubasa: *twitching angrily* I can't believe that lowlife bastard lying to us like this...!

Megumi: This is what I meant about making use of what you have... The mafia's the perfect example of that... *stands up* I'll be going home... Sorry... For everything today.

Tsubasa: A-Ah! M-Matte...!

Megumi: *stops* Something wrong?

Tsubasa: A-Ah... U-Um... Nah, Reborn, Megumi-san... Um... Have... Have we met before...?

Megumi: ... We... Maybe it's just that feeling...?

Tsubasa: S-Soka...? B-Because... I felt like... We met each other before... *nervous laugh* B-But it maybe just my imagination, since the cut on my arm got my head went haywire...! A-Ahahaha...

Reborn: ...

Megumi: Y-Yeah. *faint smile* Probably. Maa, get some rest and fix that hand up, 'kay? I'll see you tomorrow. *walks off*

Tsubasa: J-Jyaa ne~ *waves*

Reborn: *pulls her left hand up roughly*

Tsubasa: I-I-I-Ite! T-T-That hurts-!

Reborn: *licks the wound*

Reiko: *small blush* A-Ah...

Tsubasa: *blushes heavily* B-B-Baka, what the hell are you trying- "This... Wait..."

Reborn: *pulls back; looks over at Reiko* You should go back, Reiko.

Reiko: H-Hai! *quickly walks off*

Reborn: *watches Reiko leaves; looks back* How long are you going to be mesmerized, Dame-Tsuba?

Tsubasa: *quickly snaps out* H-Huh?! I-I mean, who the hell is mesmerized by you, baka?! *quickly pulls back hands; flinches at her right arm*

Reborn: You... You really don't remember anything that happened?

Tsubasa: H-Huh? *small nod* U-Un... The last thing I saw was Megumi-san's panicked face before blacking out... H-Hora, it's not like I don't want to not remember all anything, alright! But...

Reborn: You did a great job, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: *blinks in surprise* E-Eh...?

Reborn: You did a good job protecting Megumi, Tsubasa. Though, you're much of a Dame-dame to get yourself injured like this.

Tsubasa: Reborn... "This guy is sure a sadistic whacko pervert, but... He does have his nice side at times... Though..." N-Nee, Reborn...

Reborn: Hm?

Tsubasa: You... Um... Have we... Met before?

Reborn: ... Hm... *bends his body down; leans close to Tsubasa's face* Perhaps...

Tsubasa: *blushes; small gulp*

Reborn: *small smirk* You do have the talent of seducing someone, after all~ *pulls back*

Tsubasa: *twitches* Omae-!

Reborn: *pulls her arm; drags her off* Now, it's time for your lesson, Dame-dame-Tsuba~

Tsubasa: Let me go-! OW! My arm is injured here, stupid old man! *struggling* Kora, didn't you hear what I say?!

_**"Meeting new comrades, Gaining new allies...  
The Shadow grows, the darkness follows  
Many new question arises, not an answer shed  
Dangers comes upon the flight of the young little Wing  
Which had awakened the mysterious beast...  
What happens next...?  
Only time shall tell the answer."**_

_**End of Target Ni**_


	3. Target San: Assassini di Fulmine

_**Here's chapter 3~ 20 pages long, so hope you guys like it...?**_

_**Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Italic = Flashback/Etc.**_

_**Conversation**_

_**"aaa": thinking  
*aaa*: action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb): Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character  
aaa "bbb": Character A possessing character B, speaking as him/herself**_

* * *

**Target San: Assassini di Fulmine**

_Previously..._

_Reborn: ... Hm... *bends his body down; leans close to Tsubasa's face* Perhaps..._

_Tsubasa: *blushes; small gulp*_

_Reborn: *small smirk* You do have the talent of seducing someone, after all~ *pulls back*_

_Tsubasa: *twitches* Omae-!_

_Reborn: *pulls her arm; drags her off* Now, it's time for your lesson, Dame-dame-Tsuba~_

_Tsubasa: Let me go-! OW! My arm is injured here, stupid old man! *struggling* Kora, didn't you hear what I say?!_

* * *

_**A rundown area, where there were three teens surrounded by a big group of men wearing black suits holding gun in each of their hands. A young blonde boy with spiky hair with orange eyes protecting the young girl behind him...**_

_**A red-haired boy with markings on the right side of his face, holding a gun in his right hand as his eyes scans around warily at the men...**_

_**And a young girl with flowing white hair tied up in a ponytail, protecting a young girl named Felisa, behind her back. She was gripping tightly of the Katana in one hand while other hand protecting hold of Felisa.**_

_**One of the man in black, spoke arrogantly "Give up, you brats. Return that child to us, and your damn lives will be spared."**_

_?: Tch, don't underestimate us 'brats', bastardos._

_?: *holding Felisa behind her; looks around* We're being surrounded, Giotto..._

_Giotto: Ah... *glances around wearily* *looks at ?* G.-_

_G: Got it, Boss._

_Men 1: You have nowhere to run. *fires a shot near their foot* Hand over the child and we'll consider letting you get off easy._

_Felisa: *flinches; hides behind ?*_

_?: *looks at Felisa* It's alright, Felisa... *death glares at the men* Have you guys no sense of morality with a child here?!_

_G: No use reasoning with them, save your breath._

_Guy 2: Morality has nothing to do with this, just come over here so we don't have to hurt you!_

_Felisa: *grips ?'s dress tightly* ... Please... Please leave me be..._

_Giotto: *glances behind* Felisa...?!_

_Felisa: I... I don't wish to see my parent's anymore..._

_Men 1: It's not the matter of what you want. Boss's orders._

_G: Tsk..._

_Men 2: If it's not your asses, it's ours! Hurry up already and go home!_

_Felisa: I don't wish to see all of you-_

_?: *slight glares at Felisa* Don't you dare give up now!_

_Felisa: !_

_?: Your Mother and Father desperately wishes to see you... Their Will to see you once more, their beloved daughter... If they see you give up like this, they will be saddened!_

_Giotto: *stares at ?*_

_G: She has a point, kid. Just be strong. We'll bring you home soon enough._

_?: That's right! Even if they were to take you again, there's tomorrow that we will take you back to your parents, right? If not tomorrow then the day after, or the day after that!_

_Felisa: Sorella..._

_Men 3: That brat... *loads his gun*_

_Guy 1: Enough with the sentiments. *points his gun*_

_?: This vigilante group swore to help people like you who are abused by lowlifes like that boss. I'm working hard for this group, while thinking of the great future of the world where we could protect the people we love... A better world for the future... Just that makes every single day worth to live!_

_Giotto: You..._

_G: ... *chuckles* She took the words right out of your mouth, Giotto._

_?: *small smile* Just knowing that you'll see your parents once more makes us happy too, Felisa..._

_Men 2: Tch, fight it is then. *takes out his gun*_

_Men 1: *fires his shot*_

_Felisa: ! S-Sorella!_

_?: *looks back in front* ! "N-Not good..."_

_**The bullet slicing through in mid-air firing at the albino girl in a extreme speed. There wasn't enough time for her to push the young Felisa away from the bullet nor the time to pull out her sword from her back to deflect it away. All of a sudden in a split second, Giotto stood right in front of the albino and had somehow mysteriously burned the bullet away with black metallic gloves engulfs in a bright orange flame, said calmly "... You'll leave your hands off my comrades..."**_

_Men 1: Tsk, we took too long!_

_Men 2: Oh shit! Just who the hell we're dealing with?!_

_G: *fires a shot*_

_?: Giotto..._

_Giotto: *small smile* I agree with you, let us build a new future for us... And everyone we love._

_?: *smiles* Yup, let's us do so... Together with everyone, Giotto...~  
_

* * *

**Awakening from that dream in her sleep, Tsubasa slowly sit up on her futon as her mind pondered about the dream she had. It was no doubt about the same thing of a trio of teens around their Giotto, G and an albino girl whose name has yet to be known. The dreams as far as she could remember, it is always about the three saving innocent young kids who are always in bruises by those men in suits; almost like reading a fairytale every night in her dreams...**

**But those dreams are either good or bad, good would be the moments where they are having fun times while the bad are the opposite of it.**

**The door behind her slides open, revealing a man around his 40s wearing the dojo uniform. That man, Serizawa Takeru, is none other than her teacher of the Serizawa Dojo and also... Her adopted father as well.**

Takeru: Osu, good that you're still here, Tsuba. *carrying first aid*

Tsubasa: *turns behind* Oyaji...

Takeru: *sits down beside her; opens the box and takes out the bandage* Your Mom and I got a big heart attack seeing you getting your uniform soaked in blood...

Tsubasa: *pulls up her right sleeve* S-Sorry...

Takeru: *pets her head* Don't worry about it, just don't do that again. *changes her bandage*

Tsubasa: "Now that I think about it... That Reborn really didn't tell anything to them..."

Takeru: *changing her bandages on her right arm* By the way, what on earth happened last night? Did something happened in the Takezushi?

Tsubasa: H-Huh?! A-Ah... Um...

Takeru: *changes the bandages on her left hand* Your tutor had told me some goddamn kid threw the cup in the air and hit it onto your arm and caused that wound, Tsubasa... But I want to hear it from your words, as your Shishou.

Tsubasa: "Reborn, you crazy old man, what the hell did you tell him?! Ah well... Might as well go along with it, taku..." *nods* Y-Yup, that's what really happened. Maa maa, you know kids, being playful and all...

Takeru: *ruffles her head* You're the odd kid, alright. Anyway, rest your arms for today-

Tsubasa: Oh come on, not you too, old man!

Takeru: *raises hand in surrender* Not me, Tsubasa. It's the orders from your mother, take care now. *stands up; takes the kit and walks out*

Tsubasa: *lies back onto the futon in annoyance* Oh come on really?! Give me a swing for it...!

* * *

**Time passes into the early morning in Nami-middle of classroom, Tsubasa's class is as lively as always with each students gathered in their little groups to chatter idly. Tsubasa, in a surprise, is sitting at her seat for the first time due to certain reason that tells the annoyed expression on her face...**

Megumi: *head on table* Mou... Did we really have to come to school today...?

Reiko: M-Maa maa...

Tsubasa: And I can't believe they threw me out of the dojo of this stupid injury too! *pouts*

Megumi: *looks up; sweatdrop* Hora, if you get any further injury, you'll won't even be able to practice kendo.

Tsubasa: *swings her arm* Hora hora, it didn't hurt much, Megumi-san!

Reiko: *sweatdrop* T-T-Tsubasa-chan...

Megumi: *sternly* Tsubasa-chan...

Tsubasa: *slight gulp* Maa... Except for the time Okaa-san was yelling at me for getting injured during Kendo... Ahahaha... *nervous laugh*

Megumi: Which is why you're banned from kendo until it heals.

Tsubasa: I'm the head in-charge and nothing can stop me from going to Kendo...! *remembers* Ah though, what about Yuuta, Megumi-san...?

Megumi: Yuuta-kun's fine... He said he ran into a strange man and went into hiding for a while which was why he didn't call home... *sigh* Thank goodness...

Reiko: *sigh of relief* Yokatta...

Tsubasa: If I see that strange old man again, I'm definitely beating the crap out of him!

Megumi: *clears throat; sternly* Tsubasa...

Tsubasa: Hora, don't you want your revenge on that guy as well?! He tried to hurt you, remember?

Megumi: It'll just go back and forth until someone's dead and I don't want anyone coming out dead just yet.

Tsubasa: S-Sou ne...

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan...

Megumi: *smiles* So I'm just gonna hope we don't run into anymore trouble and pray no one else gets hurt. *glint* This means you too, Tsubasa-chan~

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop; nervous smile*

Tsubasa: *small gulp* H-Hai...

**Hearing the sounds of the door sliding open, the students immediately resume back to their seats as they stood right up firmly including the three girls as well. Boreen walks in towards the table while the class rep shouted "Bow!" the class bows together in unison.**

**Taking back to their seats, Boreen announced "We have another two new transfer students, both are from Italy, so please make them welcome."**

**"Again...?" Tsubasa mutters to herself, her right eye glances towards at Megumi, thinking 'We already have one that just transferred here...'**

**Megumi simply blinked her eyes and said "Wow, three transfers in one week. New record~"**

**Boreen turns his head to the door and said "You may come in."**

**Two boys came in, a black-haired boy and another who follows in while holding a handheld console in his hand, gaming in silence. **

?: *walks in; smiling* Ciao everyone~!

?: *follows while playing a video game* ...

Tsubasa: "Heh... An energetic kid..." *looks at Kira; sweatdrop* "And a weirdo..."

Megumi: *blinks* Wait a sec...

?: *blinks; grins* Tsubasa, Megumi, long time no see!

Megumi: Lucio-kun?!

Reiko: *eyes widened slightly* E-Eh...?!

Tsubasa: *confused look* Dare...?

Lucio Hey, you're here as well Reiko~! It's like a big reunion!

Megumi: *sweatdrop* C-Chotto, Lucio-kun...

Boreen: *throws chalk at Lucio* And the other boy is Kira, please take care of them and make them comfortable.

Tsubasa: *sweatdrop* "H-Hayai..."

Kira: *already sitting in an empty seat; still gaming* ...

Lucio: *rubs his head; grumbles*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* "Not much of a change Lucio-kun..."

Reiko: *sweatdrop**

Lucio: Eh... where am I suppose to sit?

Boreen: The empty seat beside Kinomoto.

Megumi: *laughs* Should be a good time~

Lucio: Hai! *goes to his seat*

Megumi: Maa, just like old times~ Only no one's panicking.

Lucio: Hey! I did not panic!

Megumi: *pats his shoulder* Hai hai~ Calm down~

Tsubasa: *looks at Megumi, Reiko and Lucio* "So those guys are childhood friends... That must be nice..."

Kira: *glances up from his game; stares at them*

Tsubasa: *notices* Ah, you're Kira, right? *smiles* Serizawa Tsubasa, yoroshiku~

Kira: Right, nice to meet you and stuff... *sighs* Why must school be so boring...? *goes back to playing his game*

Tsubasa: *sweatdrop* "Yup... One weirdo..."

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Some manners...

Boreen: *throws chalk at Tsubasa* For talking in my class, you will bring those two around for a tour in the school.

Lucio: Eh, a tour?

Tsubasa: *twitch* Again-! *got hit by chalk*

Reiko: *sweatdrop*

Boreen: *smiles* Perhaps you like some detention time... Alone with me, Dame-Tsuba~?

Megumi: *blinks* "Shouldn't they save this for OUTSIDE the classroom...?"

Tsubasa: *twitching* ... Fine! *grumbles*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* M-Maa maa...~

Lucio: I'm up for a tour!

Kira: Sure...

Megumi: *chuckles* Sounds fun~ I'll tag along!

* * *

**The Déjà vu of yesterday repeats once more during lunch, Tsubasa had brought around the two new transfer student boys with now instead, Megumi and Reiko following with along with some girls had begin gossip out nasty rumors of Tsubasa…**

Tsubasa: *walking; sighs* Deja vu much...

Megumi: Maa maa~ Maybe you can get a job as a tour guide~

Reiko: *looks at Kira and Lucio*

Lucio: *looking around*

Kira: *still playing*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Eto... Kira-san...? "How does he not walk into things...?"

Tsubasa: Argh... Stupid Boreen, I'll make sure you pay for this when I get back!

Kira: Hm...? Something wrong...?

Megumi: Ah, nandemo nai...

Tsubasa: *sigh* Ah... *turns around; glint* Are you guys interested in Kendo~?

Lucio: Not really...

Kira: Nope...

Tsubasa: *pulls their arms* Then you will get the excitement when you see the dojo~! *runs off*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Tsubasa-chan... Matta... *runs after them*

Lucio: E-Eh?! Hold on a minute!

Kira: *still playing* ...

Reiko: *quickly follows*

* * *

**Scene changes to the dojo, Tsubasa had definitely dragged the two boys into the interior despite the petite body she has. Megumi and Reiko had managed to catch up with her and entered the dojo as well.**

Tsubasa: *crosses her arm* And here is Namimori's Kendo dojo~ *looks back at Lucio and Kira* What do you guys think~?

Megumi: *chuckles* Always with kendo~

Lucio: This place isn't as bad as I thought!

Kira: *still playing*

Tsubasa: Hehehe~ *looks at Kira; slight twitch* Are you listening...?

Megumi: *sweatdrop*

Kira: *blinks; looks up* Hm...?

Tsubasa: Did you even hear a single word I said?!

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop*

Kira: ... No?

Tsubasa: *twitches; snatches the game console* Well then! Let me explain the great history about Kendo~! It all begins in...*starts her speech*

Megumi: M-Maa maa, Tsubasa-chan...~

Kira: *ignoring; trying to get the console*

Lucio: *sweatdrop*

Reiko: *sweatdrop*

Megumi: *sweatdrop* A dedicated gamer...

Kira: Give it back... *lunges for it*

Tsubasa: *dodges* Kora, don't interrupt a person talking!

Megumi: Ara ara...

Kira: I'm bored.. give it back.

Tsubasa: *looks at the console* ... *looks back at Kira* You have no interest in any other thing than gaming right?

Kira: Un, everything else just bores me out. *reaches out* So, give it back?

Megumi: Hora hora, you'll get it back once you start paying attention.

Tsubasa: ... *smiles; gives back the console to Kira* I like your passionate that you have, it's really admirable~

Kira: *blinks* Thanks... *takes the console back*

Tsubasa: Hehe~

Megumi: *chuckles*

Lucio: Heh, it's always nice to have something you can enjoy~!

Reiko: *nods in agreement*

Tsubasa: *pats his shoulder* That passionate of yours is something a trait that you have... It's a great trait, I'm sure you will get along with people who are like you~

Megumi: Sou sou, just apply that passion a little more... passionately!

Kira: Soka... I guess I could try that.

Megumi: Hehe~ Ganbatte ne~

Tsubasa: *nods; remembers* Ah I'm suppose to bring you to the Faculty room! *looks at Megumi and Reiko* Gomen, please take care of Lucio-san! *grabs Kira's arm; runs off*

Megumi: *waves* See ya then~**Having done bringing Lucio around the school, Megumi and Reiko had brought Lucio up to the roof as their reunion begins….**

Megumi: Well, isn't this a lovely reunion?

Lucio: Yep~! It's been years since I seen you guys.

Reiko: *small smile* Long time no see, Lucio-kun...

Megumi: *laughs* Man, you grew! I can't call you shortstack anymore!

Lucio: *grins* That's right! I'm not some short weakling anymore!

Megumi: *pats his head* Until you challenge Reborn.

Reiko: *chuckles lightly*

Lucio: T-That was different! Reborn is tough!

Megumi: *chuckles* Maa maa, I was joking~ Jokes aside, I'm guessing they sent you over too?

Reiko: *looks at Lucio*

Lucio: *grins* Yep, and I found out where you guys were by myself!

Megumi: *stares; pats his shoulder* You're a big boy now. A big boy, not a man yet.

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop*

Lucio: *twitches* At least I can do some harm now!

Reiko: M-Maa...

Megumi: In any case... Seems like Tsubasa-chan still doesn't remember much about us...

Reiko: ...

Lucio: *frowns* Yep... think 'that thing' back then caused it?

Megumi: Most likely... *thinks for a bit* I just don't understand how her memories haven't come back...

Reiko: ...

Lucio: Stuff like that doesn't just block memories, right...?

Megumi: The human mind is a tricky thing... Even I don't remember too much of what happened...

Reiko: ... Demo... Wouldn't it be better... If... Tsubasa-chan doesn't remember...?

Megumi: Even if she doesn't remember... She'll still ask questions, won't she? About why we seem familiar to her and such...

Lucio: I also want her to remember us... It hurts to think that I came down here and one of us don't remember me anymore...

Reiko: But if Tsubasa-chan remembered... Won't she remembered... *bits her lips slightly; bows her head down*

Megumi: *frowns* IF she remembers that... Hell, I don't think anyone would be okay if they had to live with that memory.

Reiko: ...

Lucio: *sigh* But it's like she isn't her like this...

Megumi: And she won't be able to overcome trials related to this incident if she doesn't remember... At the same time, I don't want her to... It's painful enough to know that something happened...

Lucio: ...

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan's Papa and Mama definitely miss her... For 7 years...

Lucio: Anyone's parents would...

Megumi: of course... Everyone missed her... And it doesn't feel right having to lie like this all the time.

Lucio: I don't want to lie to Tsubasa...

Reiko: But... With the attacks...

Megumi: We have to do what we have to... For her safety...

Reiko: *small nod*

Lucio: *sigh* Fine... we'll hold back for now...

Megumi: *pats his shoulder* Maa maa, we'll know when we'll have to switch methods and we can always ask Reborn-san for help.

Lucio: I rather not... I still have a plan to attack him!

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop* L-L-Lucio-kun...

Megumi: *sternly* Lucio-kun. *hands on hip; taps foot*

Lucio: *blinks* What?

Megumi: You don't touch Reborn-san. One, he'll kick that ass of yours and two, he's for Tsubasa-chan!

Lucio: What's wrong with trying?!

Megumi: You wanna die?

Lucio: *pales* On second thought...

Megumi: *pats his head* Good boy.

Reiko: *sigh of relief*

Lucio: Oh, do you guys know anything about these attacks recently?

Megumi: Other than the fact that it feels like we're being stalked...

Reiko: *nods* And Tsubasa-chan had got injured recently...

Megumi: 'fraid that was my fault...

Lucio: Hey, it's not your fault, Megumi!

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan didn't blame you for this at all, Megu-chan...

Megumi: She may not blame me, but it's still partially my fault. That's why we can't fuck up anymore considering how close they came taking her away from us again.

Lucio: Don't worry, as her guardians, we won't fail!

Reiko: *nods in agreement*

Megumi: *laughs* That's the spirit! It's bad to stay down for too long anyhow.

Lucio: Ri- *stares* Is that Reborn over there?

Megumi: Eh?

Reiko: A-Ano, Lucio-kun-

Lucio: *glints* I'll be right back! *runs off*

Megumi: Chotto, Lucio-kun! *sigh; rubs temples* That boy's gonna get his ass kicked...

Reiko: L-Let's follow...

Megumi: Un... *runs in Lucio's direction*

Reiko: *follows*

* * *

**In the school courtyard, Tsubasa lies on the bench tiredly after having parted ways with Kira from the faculty. She would have went back to find Reiko and the others but something in her mind makes it otherwise.**

**Remembering the ambush happened yesterday, Tsubasa glances at her bandaged left hand and wondered once more...**

**The last thing she had remembered is the blade nearing towards the skin and the expression on Megumi's face before blacking out into darkness, and awakening in Megumi's arms to see everyone's faces.**

**Learning from Megumi she had grabbed hold of the blade somehow which caused the injury on her left hand, Tsubasa could assured she had no memory of that. But the question which had arise was the strange migraine along with the loud erratic heartbeat she had.**

**It definitely never happened before, only this time... Is it just a coincidence that she had happened to train too hard during Kendo Practice?**

**Her mind soon snapped out as a familiar face was leaned close to hers with a teasing tone spoke out "Resting already, 'Kendo-Maniac'?"**

Tsubasa: *quickly sits up; scoots back* B-Boreen-!

Reborn: *sits on the bench* Call me 'Reborn' when we're alone. Dame-Tsuba.

Tsubasa: Don't call me that-! Reborn, why did you tell those kind of lies to my parents?!

Reborn: You would rather them to know that you're being held hostage?

Tsubasa: A-A point there... But... Who are those guys anyway?

Reborn: ... The Vongola had not yet to find out who they actually are yet. But, it is assured... *glances at Tsubasa* They're targeting you.

Tsubasa: W-Why... Me...?

Reborn: ... The Vongola had no idea as well, however...

Tsubasa: Huh...?

**Before anything could be spoken, a familiar boy aka Lucio had jumped out of nowhere and shouted "****Suffer!, shocking Tsubasa greatly.**

Lucio: *jumps out* Suffer!

Tsubasa: *notices* O-Oi, Reborn-!

Reborn: *sigh* Leon.

Leon: *jumps off the hat, transform into a large mallet*

Reborn: *grabs hold of the mallet; knocks Lucio to aside*

Lucio: Bwaaah! *hits a wall; dizzy expression*

Reiko: *rushes in* L-Lucio-kun...!

Megumi: Lucio-kun! *pats face* Hora hroa, you awake?

Lucio: Stars... so pretty...!

Megumi: O-Oi, snap out of it!

Tsubasa: Kora, that was too much, Reborn!

Reborn: *ignores* Anyway, dame-Tsuba, don't put yourself recklessly like that again.

Lucio: *shakes his head; blinks* Damn... I failed again, didn't I...?

Reiko: *slight nod*

Megumi: *pets his head* Hora, stop getting yourself in trouble...

Lucio: *groans* Why didn't it work...?!

Tsubasa: *sweatdrop* Um... Reborn... Please tell me, Lucio-san is also part of the mafia...

Reborn: Hm... I will give you points for getting that correct, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: "I knew it!"

Lucio: Of course! Almost every Dying Will flame user is a part of the mafie!

Megumi: True true~

Tsubasa: Eh... Shinuki...? Is it something edible?

Reiko: *sweatdrop*

Megumi: *facepalm*

Lucio: *sweatdrop* Uh... sure, if you like burning yourself...

Reborn: *pulls off her eyepatch* The Dying Will flame is that of something that is flickering in that eye of yours, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: S-Soka...?! So that's what it really is...

Lucio: Wow~! It's even brighter than before!

Megumi: *pats Lucio* You're so easily amused...

Tsubasa: Brighter...? Wait... You mean it has been like this, Lucio-san?!

Lucio: Yep, since the day I met you.

Tsubasa: So we definitely did meet before...

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan...

Tsubasa: Then that means... *looks at everyone* I'm part of the mafia... But... That can't be...

Lucio: ... *whispers to Megumi* I mentioned it without knowing it, didn't I...?

Megumi: *nods* OH yes...

Tsubasa: "Otou-san and Okaa-san don't even know about this..." But... If we really did met before, that means all of you should know something about the past of me, don't you all?

Lucio: Erm... right...

Reborn: ...

Megumi: ... *sigh* Maa maa...

Reiko: ...

Tsubasa: You guys should probably know who is this Giotto, G, Vongola Decimo and everything, don't you all?!

Lucio: *scratches his head* Um...

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Er...

Tsubasa: Answer-! *felt something*

**A smooth silence which followed by sounds of something had jumped out of the bushes, what appears in the next second was Shuriken stuck onto the wall that had flew past Lucio. Lucio slumps onto the ground of fear and mutters "Oh god!"**

Tsubasa: Lucio-kun!

Assassin 1: *hooded man appears in a puff of smoke*

Tsubasa: Again...?!

Megumi: *stands in front of Lucio* Kora, watch yourself!

Reiko: *coughs* K-Kinomoto-san, abunai...!

**A dart shot from nowhere and jab onto Megumi's neck. Liquid begins to seep in quickly along with its effect beginning to activate, making Megumi drowsy with strong fatigue.**

Megumi: Gcck! *winces; stumbles back*

Tsubasa: *rushes to Megumi* Megumi-san...! *pulls of the darts*

Assassin 1: *throws another shurikin at Lucio*

Lucio: *deflects it with his glove* What did I do to deserve this?!

Megumi: *wincing; vision blurring* T-Tsubasa-chan... Run... Run now...!

Tsubasa: *grits her teeth* ... No... I'm going to let another innocent person be hurt because of me! *picks up a stick from nearby; stands in front of Lucio*

Lucio: Are you crazy?! You're using a stick against metal!

Tsubasa: *grits her teeth; grops on the stick tightly* Anything... Anything to protect my friends...!

Assassin 2: *lands on Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: *blocks* Reborn, get Megumi-san and Reiko-chan out of here!

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan...!

Megumi: M-Matte... I'm... not out... yet...

Assassin 2: *kicks off Tsubasa; swings a ninjato at Lucio*

Lucio: *blocks it* Come on! Don't you guys know the meaning of 'I'm innocent'?! *pushes away*

Tsubasa: *stands up; charges* Leave Lucio-san alone...!

Assassin 2: *shoves Tsubasa forward into the ground*

Assassin 1: *charges; lunges with a ninjato*

Lucio: *dodges; punches Assassin 1 in the face* Get lost!

Tsubasa: *struggles* Chikusho...!

**The black hooded assassin took out what it seems to be a paralyzer, about to jab it towards Tsubasa right into her neck. That moment, five yellow-like flame arrows fires towards the hooded assassin in a fast speed. He jumped back away to deflect three of the arrows but two of it shot onto the left and knee directly, letting out a painful groan "Gaaah!"**

Reborn: *holding his gun up; smokes sizzle ou from the gun* ...

Tsubasa: *sits up* R-Reborn...

Reborn: Ahead of you, Dame-Tsuba.

Tsubasa: *looks ahead* Lucio-kun!

Lucio: *grins* I'm fine, you don't mess with Vongola and expect to wi-

Assassin 1: *takes another swing at Lucio*

Tsubasa: *rushes to stand in front of Lucio; takes the damage*

Lucio: Tsubasa! *moves around and lands an uppercut*

Assassin 1: *lands a few feet away*

Tsubasa: *pulls out the shuriken on her left arm; blood staining on her sleeve* I'm fine... Its only a small injury...

Reborn: *goes to Megumi; pulls out a syringe and injects on her*

Megumi: Ow...!

Lucio: Tsubasa... are you sure you're okay?

Reborn: How long do you plan to sleep?

Tsubasa: I'm fine- *flinches; BA-DUMP!* "A-Again..."

Megumi: Ugh... Too many syringes for the year... *gets up*

Lucio: Tsubasa, are you okay?!

Reborn: *looks back* "Don't tell me..."

Tsubasa: *clenches hold of her head* "Again... W-Why...?!" *loud erratic heartbeat echoes*

Megumi: Tsubasa-chan?!

Tsubasa: Hurry up... And leave, I will take care of them!

Megumi: You know we can't do that...! *walk towards Tsubasa*

Assassin 1: *staggers up* Tch, fall back! *runs off*

Assassin 2: *limps after*

Lucio: Oh god, this isn't good! Tsubasa, stay conscious!

Tsubasa: I... Am...

Lucio: Alright alright, I give up, okay?! You guys are after me right, just stop hurting the others!

Tsubasa: *rises her leg; drops it onto Lucio's head* Don't you dare say that, you idiot!

Megumi: K-Kora!

Lucio: *rubs his head* Ow!

Tsubasa: Do you really want to die so badly?! After all, our efforts to save you from them... If your parents knew that you were dead, do you know how sad will it be?!

Megumi: ...

Lucio: ...

Tsubasa: That's why, no matter what happens, I, Serizawa Tsubasa, the coming-to-be Kendo club captain, vows to protect all of you!

Lucio: *sweatdrop* "Really, Kendo club captain...?"

Megumi: *sweatdrop* AHahahahahah...

Tsubasa: I vow on my life to protect all of you... Because I want to live right now... Live to know who I really am, my past... My lost memories... It maybe scary... But I still want to know who I really am, knowing the truth makes me relieved to know that is the me that everyone had known before.

Reborn: ...

Megumi: *smiles* Tsubasa-chan... Nice choice of words~

Tsubasa: *small smile* That's why... Don't give up- *bangs covers her eyes; about to fall*

Lucio: Oi, Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: *mumbles something unknown*

Megumi: Eh?

**A split second later, a large blaze of orange flames silthers around them and the escaping assassin to form a barrier, preventing their path from escaping.**

Assassin 1: *stops* Not good...

Megumi: Suge...

Assassin 2: Gah... why now...?!

"Tsubasa": Foolish fools... Do you think you can run... *looks up; revealing slited orange eyes* After what you have done to my dear Oujo-sama...?

Reborn: *narrowed his eyes slightly* "So it's really 'that thing' after all..."

Lucio: *eyes widen* Oh god, what's going on?!

? "Tsubasa": *mouths out something*

**Another split second had past, two small waves of orange flame slithers to the hooded figures in the speed of lightning and burns them up. Megumi's eyes widen in horror, the two assassin screamed in agony of painful despair; their skin begins to melt as blood spurts out from their bodies.**

**Tsubasa merely showed a small smirk, unlike her usual self. said amusedly "Well... I'm pretty sure you can do better than that." raising up her right hand and snap her fingers.**

**The flames combust stronger, burning the two assassins up with their skin had already turned black and burning away to revealed the skeletal bones. This scene had made Lucio's face to be as white as a paper.**

**"T-T-Tsubasa-chan..." Reiko muttered in fear while Megumi remained in silence.**

**Tsubasa narrowed her eyes slightly, commenting her last words to them "Burn in hell, foolish mortals."**

**In that final moment, the orange flame violently combust the two assassin and burns it off into nothing but mere ashes of their body...**

Lucio: Dear god...

Megumi: *trembles* T-Tsubasa...?

Reborn: That's far enough, Omae.

? "Tsubasa": Hm...? *turns around; smirks* Well now, if it isn't the ex-Arcobaleno of the Sun~

Lucio: What's going on...?!

Megumi: Matta... It's happening again...

? "Tsubasa" I see you're still alive with your heart still beating uselessly.

Reborn: And you're still a little coward which hides and appears within my Tsubasa.

? "Tsubasa": Oh really...? Even after... *glares at Lucio, Reiko and Megumi* After what happened of that day...?

Lucio: *glances away*

Megumi: ... That... It couldn't...

? "Tsubasa": ... Show yourself out of that hiding, human.

**Footstep sounds walks out of the shadows revealing a familiar white hooded figure that Megumi had saw yesterday however, his stature of height seems to shorter than the last, also speaking in another different voice "Ara ara, it looks like those guys were useless after all..."**

Reborn: *death glares at ?*

? "Tsubasa": It isn't surprising coming from foolish humans like you.

? *shrugs* Well, I don't think they were expecting the girl to use herself as a shield.

? "Tsubasa": Hm...

Lucio: Wait, that voice...

? "Tsubasa": *mumbles something quickly*

**The same orange flame appeared out of nowhere formed a big burning cut onto the white-hooded figure, burning some of its cloak with a notable burnt wound covered in blood on his chest.**

?: *shakes his hand; stares at the wound* ... Ow...

? "Tsubasa": Lesser you mortals exist... The better for my Oujo-sama... *about to snap her fingers*

Reiko: *quickly clutch hold of Tsubasa's hand* L-L-Leave now, Mister!

Megumi: And give back Tsubasa-chan!

Lucio: That isn't your body, get lost!

Reiko: *looks at ?* R-Run!

?: ... *runs off*

**Mumbling something that couldn't be heard once more, a sudden large volume of Orange flames burst out of her small surrounding for a second, knocking Reiko back with a big impact into the wall.**

Reiko: *knocks back onto the wall* I-Itai!

Megumi: Reiko-chan! *runs over to her* Daijoubu?

Reiko: I-I'm fine... ! L-Lucio-kun!

? "Tsubasa": *gripping hold of Lucio's neck; grabs him up*

Lucio: Oh god...!

Megumi: 'Ey, let him go! *charges at 'TSubasa'*

**Charging forward in quick steps to take hold of Lucio away from Tsubasa, the flames appears instantly as it slithers around the two to form a circle. Reiko shouted "M-Megumi-san!"**

Megumi: Tsk! *steps back*

? "Tsubasa": You have been nothing more than a mere burden to my Oujo-sama ever since I've first laid my eyes on you, human...

Megumi: What?

Lucio: I-It's not like it was on purpose!

? "Tsubasa": Your existence have been nothing more than trouble... All of you... You all have been nothing but as the same as those foolish humans, bringing down my mistress... Especially that day... *grips tighter*

Megumi: ... *narrows eyes* Just... Just what right do you have to say that...? *shaking*

? "Tsubasa": Hm... Perhaps your life should-

Reborn: *knocks onto the back of Tsubasa's neck* Go to sleep.

Tsubasa: *knocked unconscious; let goes of Lucio*

Reborn: *catches her*

Lucio: *drops onto the ground; gasps for air*

Megumi: Is she okay, Reborn-san?

Reborn: *carries her up in bridal style* Ah... That thing doesn't have any intention to hurt her, after all.

Megumi: That's good... And you Lucio-kun?

Lucio: Yeah... I'm good...!

Reborn: You three should go back... *looks back at Tsubasa* Looks like we've got a lot to talk...

Megumi: But...

Lucio: Right... we'll go... *coughs; gets up*

Reiko: *pats on Megumi's shoulder; shakes her head*

Megumi: ... Alright... We'll go. Please take good care of her, Reborn-san...

Reborn: *nods; walks off*

* * *

**Time sets into the late night, returning back to Tsubasa's room in the Serizawa estate. Tsubasa opened her eyes to see the darkness of her room's ceiling but instead of her usual amber brown eyes... Fiery orange-colored eyes with silted pupils was shown instead.**

**She silently examines around the room for any possible ambush onto her, however luckily, there wasn't any presence she could feel.**

**Tsubasa let out a small sigh, glances over to her left arm. She pulls up her sleeve to see it was bandaged, probably had been treated by Reborn. She mutters "I will give credit for once that Arcobaleno does his job in treating Oujo-sama's wounds well."**

**Her eyes narrowed slightly as she continues to stare at the bandage wrapped around her left arm, expression slowly softens into a guilt look as words mutters out softly from her mouth "Oujo-sama…. Your kindness and resolve had never changed…. But…. Please value your life more than them…. More than me as well…."**

**Standing up from the futon, Tsubasa stood up and headed to somewhere, a place she roughly needed to be…****At the balcony, Reborn lean against the wall staring at crescent moon, shining its moonlight in the dark night sky. He had heard the door sliding open, though not turning have an idea who had came to visit him…**

? "Tsubasa": Cut to the chase, Arcobaleno. Why did you call me for?*closes the door behind her*

Reborn: Let's make a deal.

? "Tsubasa": Huh? You do realize very well, I don't make deal with mortals…. Except for that Decimo.

Reborn: Need I remind you of your 'current' position…?

? "Tsubasa": ….. Very well, what is your proposal?

Reborn: You're allowed to possess her if threat has landed onto her of the moment that I'm not by her side.

? "Tsubasa": … That… Is something agreeable….

Reborn: But, you're not allowed to harm any of her guardians.

? "Tsubasa": When did you become such a peace-loving fool like that Rain girl, Arcobaleno?

Reborn: *raises his brows* And when did you become much of an idiot?

? "Tsubasa": I could say the same at you, Arcobaleno.

Reborn: You do remember Tsubasa detest killing... Especially seeing the deaths of them.

? "Tsubasa": A despicable and hateful person you are, as always. *stares at the sky* 7 years ago... *narrows her eyes* Of that day, specifically. That memory... *grits her teeth* Which burned into us all, except her... Who no longer remembers anything...

Reborn: ...

? "Tsubasa" *goes the ledge; grips hold tightly* The chosen guardians for her... Are nothing more than failures... *death glares at Reborn* But you... You dared to leave Oujo-sama out of your sight, Arcobaleno...!

Reborn: *glares back* For you to be possessing her, you failed your job even worst.

? "Tsubasa": I should have burned you into the inferno of Hell when I have the chance.

Reborn: Killing you will have been very satisfying for the Vongola.

? "Tsubasa": ... *looks away* Very well then, I shall accept that proposition. However... If my Oujo-sama was put once more into deep grave danger due to those mortals, blood shall be shed from them. *closes eyes; falls*

Reborn: *catches her*

Tsubasa: ... *groans slightly* Nngh... *opens her eyes* Re... Reborn...?

Reborn: That's a long sleep there, Dame-Tsuba.

Tsubasa: Sleep-? *realizes* I-It's night already?! W-What happened-?!

Reborn: *pulls her cheek harshly*

Tsubasa: I-I-Ite! Kora, Reborn-! *flinches at the pain from her left arm*

Reborn: Like him, you are as naive and soft... *pulls harder* You maybe the next the Vongola Boss, however... *pulls even harder* If a Boss like you continues to put risk at yourself for death *pulls her into a sudden hug*

Tsubasa: ! *faint blush* R-Reborn...?

Reborn: ...

Tsubasa: "T-This isn't like him... D-Did I really do something bad...?" ... N-Nee, Reborn... I-I... I have a dream... T-This person, Giotto... He said... *looks into his eyes* If a person is not willing to die protecting his friends, he does not deserve being a Vongola Boss.

Reborn: *looks at Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: I don't like the idea of being part of the mafia but... *smiles* I want to become someone that could protect Reiko-chan and everyone, Reborn!

Reborn: "Tsubasa..."

Tsubasa: *realizes; blushes and looks away* W-W-Well, as a warrior, I can't back down on the life I've been forced upon thanks to you, Baka-Reborn! S-So... T-T-Take responsibility of your- *flinches at the pain*

Reborn: *pulls up her sleeve* You really are no-good, Tsubasa. *unwraps the bandage*

Tsubasa: Don't call me that, you-!

Reborn: *kisses the wound gently*

Tsubasa: *blushes heavily* "H-Huh...?" *heart thumping loud and unusually fast* "W-What the heck...? W-W-What's w-wrong with me...?"

Reborn: *small smirks* You seem to be enjoying this, Tsubasa~

Tsubasa: W-W-W-Who the hell is, d-dumbass?! *pulls back her arm* J-J-Just stay away from me, you stupid idiotic pervert old man!

Reborn: *smirks wider; leans in closer* It seems I would have to teach you proper manners of being a lady... *leans in to her ear* Shall we get this started, my little Tsubasa~?

Tsubasa: *blushes; twitches* You... *shouts to the sky* YOU'RE REALLY NOTHING BUT A SADISTIC HENTAI JERK UNDER THE DISGUISE OF BEING A RESPECTABLE ASSASSIN!

_**"A Resolve from two souls had been made  
Resolving to protect the ones they wishes to protect  
That 'incident' which craves deeply into each memories  
Painfully throbbed while it was being reminsiced  
The clues to the past lies in the hands of her familiar  
Yet not single knowledge of her new comrades  
What will be seen within the endless sky?  
As the young wing begins to take its flight..."**_

_**End of Target San**_


	4. Target Yon: Kage no naka kōdo no kioku

_**Technically for now, I'm in my holidays now... So more chapter update, perhaps?  
Hope you guys like it~ **_**^^lll**

_**Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Italic = Flashback/Etc.**_

_**Conversation**_

_**"aaa": thinking  
*aaa*: action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb): Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character  
aaa "bbb": Character A possessing character B, speaking as him/herself**_

* * *

**Target Yon: Kage no naka kōdo no kioku**

_Previously..._

_Tsubasa: *blushes heavily* "H-Huh...?" *heart thumping loud and unusually fast* "W-What the heck...? W-W-What's w-wrong with me...?"_

_Reborn: *small smirks* You seem to be enjoying this, Tsubasa~_

_Tsubasa: W-W-W-Who the hell is, d-dumbass?! *pulls back her arm* J-J-Just stay away from me, you stupid idiotic pervert old man!_

_Reborn: *smirks wider; leans in closer* It seems I would have to teach you proper manners of being a lady... *leans in to her ear* Shall we get this started, my little Tsubasa~?_

_Tsubasa: *blushes; twitches* You... *shouts to the sky* YOU'RE REALLY NOTHING BUT A SADISTIC HENTAI JERK UNDER THE DISGUISE OF BEING A RESPECTABLE ASSASSIN!_

* * *

_**"A room... A room with no windows... Why am I...?"**_

_**In a large room filled with stuff toys and play things for children of what it seems to be a younger Tsubasa with a messy fluffy fringe and her hair let loose down to her shoulder length, looking around as though she is searching for something...**_

_**Tsubasa called out "Leon...! Leon, come out come out wherever you are~!"**_

_**Quietly looking around, she had noticed a familiar green stuff teddy bear was sitting idly at a far corner of the room within many other stuff animals. Tsubasa giggled lightly and was about to approach it until she heard a footstep behind her.**_

_**Turning around, she saw a man in a black hooded figure... The same figures she had been seeing around in the present; connected to her current reality. The figure let out a scary grin curved on his face and spoke "Don't worry now, it will be all over soon...~!" pulling out a hidden dagger within his cloak and charged forward-**_

_**Black of darkness took over her conscious, nothing can be seen or heard for her. How long had it past? What had actually happened...?**_

_**Opening her eyes slowly, Tsubasa woke up in the arms of a young boy around his teens embracing her tightly and worriedly in his arms; familiar face shadowed by the darkness of the windowless room. She turned her head slowly to look behind him, a pile of strange grey sand along with a big pool of blood splattered around the walls and ground.**_

_**The man holding her in his arms, spoke in a soft tone "You're safe now... I'm here with you, Tsubasa..." into her head with nothing many question arises of what had happened.**_

* * *

**Tsubasa sat up slightly quicker, panting out with cold sweat. She mumbled to herself "That's me... But... Is this really part of my... Memories...? What... What on earth..." quietly glancing at her clenching and unclenching palm, analyzing further of the dreams she had just a moment ago and the other dreams of her "memories" related along with it...**

**Of morning at Namimori middle, an event is ongoing known as "The Club Recruitment Festival", a day event where all classes are cancelled and each clubs will have to recruit new members in to join the club. **

**Students had scattered around different areas to do the tryouts of the sports and cultural clubs, taking a tour around the club they were interested in. Directly into the very Kendo dojo, there is also quite an amount of students who were touring, also there were an amount which were guided by the Seniors of the club in the tryouts.**

Tsubasa: *sits on the bench; slumps down* That's tiring work...

Megumi: Maa maa, day's not done yet.

Reiko: *passes the towel to Tsubasa* Hai, Tsubasa-chan.

Tsubasa: *wipes forehead* Ah, sankyuu na, Reiko-can.

Megumi: *sigh* Maybe you should take a break. You've been working non-stop.

Luico: As much as you love Kendo, a break is probably a good idea.

Reiko: *nods* And your wound isn't heal yet, Tsubasa-chan.

Tsubasa: Hora hora! What can't kills you makes you stronger! Besides, this wounds doesn't hurt me a single bit! *swings her arm happily*

Lucio: *sweatdrop*

Megumi: Are you sure? *pokes her arm*

Tsubasa: *flinches slightly; jumps up* My kendo senses of potential fighters are tingling!

Reiko: *sweatdrop* E-Eh...?

Megumi: *sweatdrop* Someone's been watching too much Spiderman...

Lucio: *sweatdrop* I'll say...

Tsubasa: Maa maa- *notices*

**Looking over with her right eye, Tsubasa notices a long flowing black-haired girl had notices them and walked towards the crew with a smile on her face, greeted "Hello~"**

Lucio: Wait, isn't that...

Reiko: S-Suzu-chan!

Megumi: Suzu~~

Suzu: *smiles* Hello everyone~

Tsubasa: *looks back and forth* You guys know each other?

Suzu: *looks at Tsubasa; shifts weight on feet* Y-Yeah...

Lucio: Yep, she's part of Vongola too~!

Megumi: Suzu~~~ *huggles* Ah, I missed you too much~

Suzu: *giggles* I missed you too~ *hugs back*

Reiko: *chuckles*

Tsubasa: Heh...~ A lovely reunion huh~

Megumi: Lovely indeed~ Maa, they sent you here too?

Tsubasa: *eyes widened in surprise*

Suzu: Actually my father got transferred here. *slight chuckle* But I'm sure they're the reason for it.

Lucio: I see, well it's great that you're here!

Suzu: *smiles* Of course~

Tsubasa: *sweatdropping* "Birds of a feather really flock together, huh..."

Reiko: *chuckles; notices* Ah, Tsubasa-chan, there are some new members ready for the tryout...

Tsubasa: R-Really?! *rushes over* H-Hai, coming...!

Megumi: And there she goes~

Reiko: ... You have noticed it about Tsubasa-chan, ne, Suzu-chan...

Suzu: *nods*

Megumi: *sigh* Barely any progress, but at least we seem a little familiar...

Lucio: It still doesn't make sense on why she forgot us...

Tsubasa: *teaching students from afar; grinning happily*

Suzu: At least she's happy~

Megumi: *watching* Maa, not much has changed~ *sweatdrop; awkward smiel* Aside from her kendo addiction...

Suzu: *sweat drop* Addiction?

Reiko: T-Tsubasa-chan had gotten the addicton from Ryohei-jii-chan... T-To be passionate about something you love...

Megumi: And she's tried to recruit... Well all of us.

Suzu: *sweat drop* Oh wow...

Lucio: Even a bit too focused gamer...

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop; nods*

Megumi: It was interesting though~

Student 1: U-Um Senpai...

Tsubasa: *stops; holding the shinai* Hai?

Student 1: *points the sleeve; trembling*

**Unknowingly towards Tsubasa, the over exertion of her both still unhealed wounds on both of her arms had reopened, staining the white clean Hakama with blood red stain oozed from the wound...**

Megumi: *looks over* Tsubasa-chan!

Lucio: Gah! The wound opened!

Suzu: *looks* Ah! You need to get that checked!

Tsubasa: Eh? *laughs* Ahaha~ Maa maa, it must be the clothing that can't removed the stain- *pulls up her sleeves; notices* Gah, what the hell happened to my arm?!

Reiko: *major sweatdrop*

Megumi: *facepalm* C'mon, let's get that treated...

Lucio: *pulls Tsubasa* And fast, I don't want to know how fast you're lossing blood...

Reiko: I will bring Tsubasa-chan to the nurses's office... S-Suzu-chan, can you take care of the injuries around here...?

Suzu: *nods* Leave it to me. *gets out first aid kit*

Tsubasa: Oh come on, you guys overreact too much! It's just a-

Suzu: *points at the door* Go to the nurses office now!

Tsubasa: *gulp* W-Wakarimashita...

Reiko: *bows head politely; walks off with Tsubasa*

Megumi: *sweatdrop; smiles; thumbs up* Good job, Suzu-chan!

Suzu: *sigh* Thanks.

Lucio: Looks like it'll stop bleeding until we properly patch it!

Suzu: Or if she didn't move around so much, it wouldn't open.

Megumi: *sigh* Maa maa...

* * *

**Reached to the infirmary, Reiko slides open the door with her left hand slowly; while Tsubasa was leaning on her right. She then shouted "S****-Sumimasen!"**

**"Hora, Reiko-chan, it's not much of an injury, it just-" Tsubasa sighed once more, seeing how much her friend worries. Trying to move away from her, a sharp stinging pain shook through her veins electrically, mumbled "O-Ow..."**

**A twist of surprise, a short black-haired with closed eyes had seem to heard them and turned over from his desk, said "Ah! Sit down quickly." standing up from his seat and went off to the cabinet to take out some new bandages.**

**Looking at each other then the unknown man back and forth with a confused expression, Reiko quietly walks to a nearby chair and helped Tsubasa down onto it. Tsubasa glancing at the doctor, said "I didn't think we have a new doctor..."**

**"Me too..." replied Reiko while looking at the mysterious new doctor as well.**

?: *goes to the two; smiles* The old one had to quit due to family issues so they called me to take his place. I'm Jack.

Tsubasa: Ah, yoroshiku, Jack-sensei...

Reiko: *bows politely* Y-Yoroshiku...

Jack: *bows* Now then~ Let's get you fixed up. Roll up your sleeves please.

Tsubasa: Hai. *pulls up both of her sleeves; revealed bloodied bandages*

Reiko: T-Tsubasa-chan-!

Tsubasa: I'm fine~ It's only the bandages that got stained~ *realizes* Ah! Why don't you get back first? Megumi-san and Lucio-san, probably need help back at the dojo!

Reiko: D-Demo...

Jack: Don't worry. I'll take good care of her.

Reiko: ... *bows politely* E-Excuse me, then... *slowly walks out; closes the door*

Jack: *gets Tsubasa's arm gently; starts taking off the bandages*

Tsubasa: *sighs; mutters* She worried too much...

Jack: *smiles* People will always worry about those they care about.

Tsubasa: I just wish they don't worry too much, it's not like I will die instantly or anything...

Jack: You shouldn't get mad at them. They love you. *starts cleaning the cuts*

Tsubasa: *grumbles* With weird looks every time they see me...

Jack: Hm... Don't know what to tell you about that one. *chuckles a bit* Give them weird looks back?

Tsubasa: Hehehe, that should be worth a shot~

Jack: *laughs; wraps her arms* Now you don't want to move your arms to much or they will end up bleeding out again.

Tsubasa: *pouts* It opened up themselves anyway... Though, what brings you here to Namimori? You looked like someone who could run your own clinic.

Jack: Really? *smiles* I wish to one day but I need a job to get the money to pay for one.

Tsubasa: That would be a worth shot~ Besides... Those hands of yours definitely could help a poor old man with his illness, it's a shame that you are stuck here...

Jack: ... Yeah...

Tsubasa: Maa maa~ But it's worth it since there is a nice doctor like you~ Unlike the doctors who yelled at me for throwing my life every single day... *grumbles*

Jack: *smiles* Thank you. And don't worry about those doctors. You ever need medical attention, just come to me. I'll do it free of charge.

Tsubasa: Alright~! *remembers* G-Gah! I better head back to the dojo now! *pulls back up her sleeves* J-Jyaa na, Sensei! *opens the door; rushes out*

Jack: Be careful *waves*

* * *

**Lunch time came upon to the day, many students of the club had already went off for their meal. Tsubasa rushes back to the dojo and slides opened the door shouted "****Is everything alright in- G-Geh! R-Reborn!" face turned into a slightly unpleased look after seeing the familiar black-slicked haired man with notable curly sideburns leaning against the wall... **

Reborn: Chaos, Dame-Tsuba~

Tsubasa: W-W-What the hell are you- *remembers something; quickly looks away*

Megumi: *stares* Don't stress now. You'll bleed again...

Lucio: *snickers* Tsubasa is getting shy~!

Suzu: *sigh* Don't tease people, Lu-kun. *pinches his cheeks* Or they will tease you back~

Tsubasa: *faint blush* S-Shut up! W-What are you doing here anyway, stupid jerk?!

Megumi: *chuckles*

Reborn: Need to ask? *goes to Tsubasa* It's to see my favorite student, of course~

Tsubasa: *face turns red; quickly steps back* W-W-Who the hell is your favorite?! "W-Why the hell am I acting like this?!"

Megumi: You of course~

Suzu: *chuckles*

Lucio: *snickers*

Reborn: *looks at Suzu* Perhaps some introduction is needed.

Suzu: *nods* That would be nice, Reborn-san.

Reborn: This is Sato Suzu, Ryohei's cousin daughter and a member of the Vongola.

Tsubasa: I knew it!

Suzu: *confused* You knew?

Tsubasa: Maa... After Megumi-san and Lucio-san's being part of the mafia, it wouldn't be surprised you're part of it as well.

Reiko: *slight sweatdrop; nervous chuckle* A-As expected of Tsubasa-chan...

Suzu: Ah... Soka... *smiles a bit* Good job on figuring out...

Megumi: Maa, is there anything else, Tsubasa-chan?

Tsubasa: Hm... Ah! You guys are childhood friends with each other!

Reborn: *sighs*

Suzu: *bits lip* Yeah.

Megumi: ... *walks to wall; facewalls*

Suzu: Meg-chan! Don't do that!

Lucio: *sweatdrop*Yeah... childhood friends...

Tsubasa: *confused* Um... Did I say something wrong?

Reiko: *sweatdrop; sigh*

Megumi: Oh nothing... Just nothing...

Tsubasa: Ah, but why are they all here for exactly, Reborn..?

Reborn: The Tenth had orders to gather all of your guardians here, Dame-Tsuba.

Megumi: Un. Though... Not sure as to what to do next...

Lucio: It must be big, since everyone is being gathered.

Tsubasa: H-Hold on! W-What is this 'guardians' exactly?!

Reborn: *irritated sigh* Listen closely then, Dame-Tsuba. In each generation, the Vongola famigila contains a boss, that is you, and six guardians which are proof to be the true successor. *looks at Megu, Lucio, Reiko and Suzu* Megumi is the Guardian of the Rain.

Lucio: *grins* Lightning is my flame!

Suzu: I'm Guardian of the Sun~

Tsubasa: *blinks* Rain, Lightning, Sun...?

Reborn: The members of the first Vongola were very unique and their characteristic are based on the 7 Dying Will Flames of the Sky. You're just like your ancestor, Vongola Primo, one who engulfs and colors everything like the Sky, holding the Sky flame within your left eye is the proof you're the Boss.

Tsubasa: S-Soka...

Reborn: Megumi, the guardian of Rain which holds the gentle blue watery flame, the flame which showers away everything.

Megumi: *smiles* Rain is music to my ears so I guess it suits.

Reborn: Suzu, the guardian of Sun which holds the bright yellow flame, illuminating the Sky.

Suzu: *nods* It's true.

Reborn: Lucio, the guardian of lightning which holds the spark of electrical green flame, holds the harsh strike.

Lucio: *grins; cracks knuckles* A little electricity never hurts me!

Reiko: *sweatdrop*

Megumi: No, but your actions do in its place...

Tsubasa: Sky, Rain, Lightning, Sun... So... What are the other 3?

Reborn: Cloud, Storm and Mist, Tsubasa.

Megumi: *nods*

Lucio: Cloud users tend to be loners... they're free to do as they please, but they still help their famiglia.

Suzu: *nods* But they're pretty scary too...

Tsubasa: So... Who exactly are they?

Reborn: You'll know them soon enough, Dame-Tsuba~

Tsubasa: *twitch* Tell me already, stupid old man!

Reborn: *ignores* Continuing, the reason why the Tenth ordered to gather the guardians, is to prevent that incident... *bows head down* Six years ago...

Megumi: ... *rubs arm; looks away*

Suzu: *shifts weight on legs*

Reiko: *bangs covering her eyes* ...

Lucio: *looks away* Yay... more bad memories...

Megumi: Hora, Lucio-kun...

Tsubasa: "What is up with everyone...? Six years? What on earth happened?"

Reborn: Dame-Tsuba.

Tsubasa: H-Hai...?

Reborn: What do you remember...? Your very first memory, of course.

Reiko: *looks at Tsubasa*

Megumi: *stares*

Suzu: *looks at her*

Lucio: *looks at Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: A-Ah... Um... Well... The only thing I remembered was waking up in a room, with my head bandaged up... *voice trails off*

* * *

_**"**__**I didn't know who I was or where did I come from. I merely woke up with no memories of my origin...**__**"**_

_**Nearly 6 years ago, a young Tsubasa wearing a white yukata which was slightly bigger than her own body size, sat up on the bed and silently examines around the mysterious room she is in.**_

_**However, there were voices down from the hallway, with a female voice saying "Thank you very much, Sensei..."**_

_**Tsubasa had a confused look on her face... Who is that person, where is this place and... Who am I? – The questions that she only had in her mind now. She slowly stood up wobbly and head towards the door, only to stumble back onto the ground as the door slides open.**_

_**It was a young brunette around her mid 20s notices Tsubasa on the ground, gently asked "Ah, you shouldn't get up from the futon."**_

_**Staring at the lady in front of her quietly, Tsubasa stared back at the futon, noting to herself that is what it is called a 'futon'.**_

_Tsubasa: *looks back at the lady* ?_

_?: *gently picks up Tsubasa* My name is Serizawa Sumi, what is your name, little girl? *puts her down on the futon*_

_Tsubasa: I... I don't know... Do you know who I am...?_

_Sumi: No... However, do you have any idea why you were lying in our backyard?_

_Tsubasa: *confused look*_

_Sumi: Well... In the late night, we had found you lying on the bushes with your head injured badly... Did something happened...?_

_Tsubasa: *shakes her head* ..._

_Sumi: What about your Mama and Papa? Do you know who they are?_

_Tsubasa: *shakes her head*_

_?: Dear, I'm home!_

_Sumi: In the room, honey!_

_Tsubasa: *looks at Sumi* ?_

_Sumi: Ah, *chuckles* It's my husband that has come home._

_**The door slides open which reveals a young black-haired in his late 20s wearing a black coat, notices Tsubasa and gently smiled at her; said "Ah, you've woken up at last~"**_

_**Staring at him for a little while longer, an image suddenly flashes into her mind. A men in black in front of her was burned whole alive in black flames, blood and ashes falling off onto the ground. Behind the black flames showed a mysterious man with short jet black-haired and red-colored eyes staring right at her, with a cold smile plastered on his face.**_

_**Next thing, Tsubasa shrieked in fear "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", hiding behind Sumi's back with her small body trembled in fear.**_

_Sumi: S-Sweetie, i-it's okay! Takeru... Could it be..._

_Takeru: *quickly shrugs off his coat* I have no idea what is going on, honey..._

_Tsubasa: *timidly stares at Takeru; clutching on Sumi's shirt tightly* ..._

_Sumi: *gently stroking her back* This poor girl must have seen something horrible to be this frightened..._

_Takeru: With that injury she had gotten on her head, something bad must have happen..._

_Sumi: Sou ne... *looking at Tsubasa*_

_Tsubasa: *clings closer to Sumi* ..._

"_**Even after Otou-san and Okaa-san had tried to find out who I really was but there was no information, so they decided to take me in and give me a name. Tsubasa... The small wing of hope that came down to them..."**_

* * *

**Returning back to the present, Tsubasa had a slightly frightened expression on her face as she had recalled the very memory of seeing the mysterious cruel man which burned a person whole in black flames.**

Reiko: Tsubasa-chan...

Megumi: ... Haha, they know what they're doing then and you're lucky to have found them!

Lucio: *smiles* Yeah, it's obvious they're happy to raise you!

Suzu: *nods; smiles*

Tsubasa: *grins* Yup~! Otou-san trained me up to be the heir to the dojo, while Okaa-san objected it and nagged at me often though... *nervous laughter; scratches her cheek nervously*

Megumi: *pulls her cheek* I don't blame her. You push it too hard.

Tsubasa: I-Itai yo!

Reiko: *chuckles*

Lucio: *chuckles*

Suzu: *laughs*

Reborn: "Black flames... Blood... Death... This information is sufficed enough for him to continue the investigation..." *felt something*

**Black familiar cloaked figures rises up from the group of a smoky black murky shadows on the ground. Each of the assassin pulls out their own individual weapon of different shapes and sizes...**

Lucio: It's those assassins again!

Megumi: They just don't stop do they?

Suzu: *looks around* They attacked before?

Reiko: *nods* Un...

Reborn: *looks at Tsubasa* You know what to do, don't you?

Reiko: E-Eh...?

Megumi: *glances over*

Lucio: Oh god... don't tell me... *slowly looks over*

Suzu: *looks over*

**Small gust of wind entered the room, lightly breezes everyone's face. Tsubasa's bangs moved slightly by the breeze and her eyepatch fells off from her face. She looked up towards the assassin revealing the familiar the fiery burning orange silted eyes at the assassin, spoke in a familiar deep voice "To be clear, if those mortals died by their own accident... It's their own selves to be ever blamed, ex-Arcobaleno." and her look turned into glares of deaths at the assassin.**

**"This guy again?" Megumi said with hints of annoyance spoke between the words.**

**An assassin of the front charges close towards 'Tsubasa', adjusting his dagger in hand into a fighting stance. Calmly like a still water, Tsubasa raises her right hand diagonally upwards in the air with her finger kept closed. Orange flames that is known as the Sky flames engulfs her right hand, swings out a crescent-like flame onto the ground.**

**The flame hits onto the dojo ground with a great impact, leaving a black burnt on the tatami mat. Though it would normally have to be dispersed, it split itself into a numbers of fire balls and landed onto three different assassin; as though it had its intention of target onto them from the start. **

**The flame on each of their body blazes bigger and burns three of the assassin whole alive, leaving behind nothing but their ashes. Reiko silently mutters as she stared at what 'Tsubasa' had done "S-Sugoi..."**

**"A-Amazing..." Suzu mumbled in silent awed.**

**Megumi then said "I didn't know anyone could do that so easily...", while Reborn merely watches her in silence closely.**

**Another Assassin charges towards 'Tsubasa' with a small blade in her hands, aiming towards her lower torso. However, as the cloaked figure was about to stab 'Tsubasa'. Calmly standing still as incoherent words mumbles out from 'Tsubasa's' lips calmly, a giant blazing pillar appeared out of nowhere from the ground and engulfs the assassin whole; burning her into crisp "Gahh!"**

**"So deadly..." Lucio commented with hints of fear, Megumi looks away from the horrifying sight while Suzu bits her lips in frightful fear.**

**As Reiko was about to speak out, she notices ahead of a cloaked figure charging towards them. 'Tsubasa' grunted in annoyance "Tch..." mumbling something quickly, as an orb-like Sky flame forms out from her left palm. She threw it directly towards the cloaked figure's back without even bothered to look at her target. As the moment it landed, the flame orbs blazes fast onto the cloak which soon combust the assassin whole into flames.**

Lucio: *pales* Too deadly...!

Megumi: *clenches fist* Dammit, we can't do much like this...

? "Tsubasa": If you plan to hide like a coward by sending out your mortals to do the dirty work, you're nothing more but a disgrace to 'Him', human.

**Walking out of the Shadows of yet another white cloaked figure of a different stature height appeared, spoke in also yet another different tone level "Smart little burger ain't ye?" which both 'Tsubasa' and Reborn deathly glared at him.**

Megumi: *stares at ?* Just who are you?

?: *smiles* Just call me Doctor.

Lucio: A doctor? What happened to "Thou shall not kill"?!

Doctor: *blinks; smiles* Aye that... Went out the window years back~

? "Tsubasa": Interesting factor of quote... But, cut to the chase, what are your objectives of getting my Oujo-sama? *narrows eyes*

Doctor: Orders. Boss wants the wee pretty girl~

Reborn: The same motive... *death glares* Of 'that' 6 years ago.

Doctor: *shrugs* So it is.

Megumi: A little outdated... Why so persistent?

Lucio: There's no reason to keep coming at us!

Doctor: Boss wants to child and I shall deliver.

? "Tsubasa": Is that so...

Doctor: Aye~

Megumi: ...

?: *dark feral smirk* It seems the delivery of the message has not been passed down. *mumbles something unknown*

Doctor: Hm?

**White flames burst out of and engulfs Doctor's hands with an indescribable sharp burning pain, melting the skin slowly within seconds. Turning his eyes away instantly to see the pure white flames burning his hand whole, he shouted "What are ye doing?!"**

**'Tsubasa' merely curved her dark feral smirk into a wider grin, assured darkly "Don't worry, the most you will have something to inspect as a doctor is the core of your skeletal bones~~"**

**"Ya bas!" twitched the doctor**

**Megumi looked away and shouted "I can't watch this!"**

**"Oh god, his damn bones...!" shouted Lucio as he looks away, along with both Suzu and Reiko of the sight of skin melting the layers of the hand. Soon the white flame slithers and engulfs the Doctor's whole of his lower left arm, with the pain greatly turned for the worst.**

**'Tsubasa' simply stared with her silted orbs in amusement and said "Seeing 'his' reaction of to see the bones of his pathetic subordinate's... A delightful reaction should be worth~"**

**"Tsk... Ye will get it." countered the Doctor.**

**Before she could open her lips to speak, a stern voice that came from the Hitman warned dangerously "Oi."**

**Knowing what the hitman would have warned without him about to say, 'Tsubasa' grunted in displeasure "Tch... You're lucky to be spared." giving a light snap of right finger.**

**The white flames dispersed at the sound of her snapped fingers, which revealed mid-third to fourth degree burnt skin of the Doctor's lower right arm; white long sleeve with burnt off at the same length of his burnt.**

Doctor: *looks at his arms* Ya bas. Tsk...

? "Tsubasa": Scram. Now.

Megumi: ...

Doctor: We will be back. See ye then, ye pish. *disappears into the shadow*

Reborn: *death glares at Tsubasa*

? "Tsubasa": *smirks* You said not to kill them, not the enemy, Arcobaleno~

Reborn: I didn't think you would dare to twist her wish around.

? "Tsubasa": And I didn't realize you have become such a softy~ Did that Decimo influence to do so, Ex-Arcobaleno~?

Megumi: Chotto. The battle's done, don't start another one.

Suzu: Y-Yeah...

Lucio: We can't waste time trying to kill each other! Not while Tsubasa's still in danger!

? "Tsubasa": Don't you mean... *dark glares* The danger that causes Oujo-sama to lose everything she knows...?

Reiko: *bits her lips* ...

Megumi: Even so, do you want to pick fights with an ally?

? "Tsubasa": *dark chuckles* Foolish mortals, all of you were never my ally from the start~

Reiko: N-Nani...?

Suzu: W-What?

? "Tsubasa": The reason why you exist to be Oujo-sama's 'friends' was partly to comfort her loneliness... But to be exact clear... It's to drift my ties away from her isn't it, Arcobaleno~~?

Reborn: *glaring at Tsubasa* ...

Megumi: I really don't know why you view it that way but Tsubasa-chan's genuinely our friend. All of us share a goal in wanting to protect her, right? At least avoid picking a fight for her sake...

? "Tsubasa": *dark laughter* That's a grave mistake there, foolish yet hateful little rain mortal~ *hands begin to ignite out white flames*

Megumi: *glares* I have no intention of fighting you especially considering that's Tsubasa-chan's body.

? "Tsubasa": *grins slightly wider* Then it will be at my great advantage to incinerate all of you-! *about to swing her hand*

Reiko: K-Kinomoto-san!

Megumi: *raise her violin case* Tsk!

Lucio: Megumi!

Suzu: Oi! You two! You shouldn't be fighting!

**Before Reborn could pulled out his gun or the flaming hand was about to stab towards Megumi's violin case, the very same hand had stopped all of a sudden; shocking 'Tsubasa' "What...?!"**

**In a twist of event, her right eye had somehow earlier closed; opened to reveal it had reverted back to the usual amber orange orbs. Tsubasa then shouted "D-Don't you dare hurt my friends, omae...!"**

Megumi: Tsubasa!

Suzu: Basa-chan!

Reiko: T-Tsubasa-chan...!

? "Tsubasa": Oujo-sama, please do not try to stop me-

Tsubasa: *moves her flaming hand to her neck*

Lucio: *eyes widen* Tsubasa, what the hell are you thinking?!

Megumi: Oi, yamero!

Reborn: It's fine.

Reiko: R-Reborn-san...?

Suzu: Huh? What do you mean it's alright?!

Tsubasa: I-If... If you dare to hurt them again... I will burned myself to death!

Reborn: *watches Tsubasa carefully* ...

? "Tsubasa": *narrows her left eye; glances at somewhere*

Megumi: ... *clenches fist*

? "Tsubasa": ... I shall respect your wish then, Oujo-sama... *closes her eyes; slumps down; flames on her hand disperse*

Tsubasa: *panting on the ground*

Lucio: *sighs in relief*

Reiko: *rush to Tsubasa* D-Daijoubu?!

Megumi: *rushes to Tsubasa*

Suzu: *runs over to her*

Tsubasa: *opens her eyes slowly; nervous laugh* I-I made it in time huh...?

Reborn: How did you-?

Tsubasa: Minna... I heard everyone's voice... Within the darkness, I heard everyone... And... *bows her head down slightly* "Who... Who the hell is that...?"

Megumi: Hora, calm down and just rest...

Lucio: I think we all need rest after all of that... *glances at the ashes*

Suzu: *nods*

Tsubasa: *looks over; shivers* ! I-I...

Reborn: It's not you, Dame-Tsuba. You didn't do this at all. *goes to Tsubasa*

Megumi: Un...

Tsubasa: I-It's not... I-I... I remembered something... Of my dream last night... It... It was clearer now...

Megumi: Eh?

Tsubasa: I... When I was 4... I-I was in a room...

Reborn: What do you mean...?

Tsubasa: S-Someone had come to me while I was playing with this thing named 'Leon'... I blacked out... But when I woke up... T-There was ashes... And Blood in the room... Also... *looks at Reborn*

Reiko: Eh...?

Suzu: W-Wha...?

Lucio: ...

Megumi: *frowns* ...

Tsubasa: Reborn... You... You were there... You were holding me in your arms and assuring that everything was alright... So... Who... Who are you really...?

Reborn: ...

* * *

**Right at the rooftop of the school that was directly viewing at the dojo, a figure hidden itself within the shadows. The sleeve was pulled up which revealed mysterious strange tattoo-like markings on his lower arms glowing, let out an irritated sigh which was followed by a deep male voice "Does he even remember that whose body is he using exactly...?"**

**The glow had faded and pulled back down his sleeve, resuming to stare back at the kendo dojo from afar, speaking to himself "One by one they take their turns to show up... One by one..."**

**The figure simply flexed his fingers lightly and continued "Chances he have gained to exist further..."**

**The door of the dojo clicked open which revealed Tsubasa resumed back to her usual self wearing a smile on her face, with her expression changes to annoyed embarrassement when Reborn approaches her. The figure merely smiled and said "Hm...~ Guess it wouldn't hurt to lie back and observe a little more on the Princess now, would it~?" morphing his body into solid black before faded away into the light.**

_**A memory of the past was brought to the light  
Yet its darkness persist with a 6-year old intentions  
To grab hold of the young pure Sky once more  
With another question raised specifically to one  
Who has strong ties towards that very memory  
When a Shadow from within close yet far watches the Sky  
Is there things which maybe more than seen to in the eye?  
What will come next for the young Sky?  
Or will there be finally answers to the memory?**_

_**End of Target Yon**_


End file.
